Sundown
by Tinat68
Summary: Sam is working a case and needs someone to step in for a few days. New story, not a continuation of 'Sometime after the Mermaid Lounge'.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a new story. Please read and review. All reviews are welcome. Trying something a bit different this time. _

* * *

Jake Adams sat nursing his drink. He had been sitting there in this seedy place for almost an hour, waiting. He knew they would be sending someone in for a couple of days. He wished he didn't have to put in the request. Time was of the essence he needed someone right away.

He had been working on this case for three months already, three long months. He only had a few days to go and it would be done. He needed a girlfriend and fast.

He looked at his watch, it was time. He swallowed the rest of drink and walked out of bar. Crossing the street to the bus station, he stood and waited. Within a few minutes the bus pulled in, he watched the passengers exit. He saw her. _Why the hell did they send her?_

* * *

"I just can't stand the sight of him." Traci said.

"Who?" Jerry asked.

"Callaghan." She motioned to the other side of the bar where Andy and Luke where standing together.

Jerry sighed, Traci did not have a good opinion of Luke lately and always seemed to have something derogatory to say about him. "What did he do now?"

"Don't you see the way he treats her?"

"Traci that's their relationship, you can't get involved. If that's what Andy wants…"

"Who knows what she is thinking anymore." She said cutting Jerry off. "I wish Sam were here, this wouldn't be going on if he was, I know that much."

"I think she made her feelings pretty plain on that. She wanted Luke, besides Traci you are getting excited over nothing."

"Nothing? Do you see her arm? That looks like hand print to me."

"So, she could have gotten that on the job."

She looked at him and raised her brow. "I seriously doubt a perp would have done that to her. God I wish I could get her away from him for a while and snap her out of it."

"You may get your wish."

Traci looked at him puzzled. "What does mean exactly?"

"Something happened today on Sammy's assignment, Frank didn't want to go into detail yet but he asked me if I thought McNally could handle going under with Sammy for a couple of days."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"Will she have a choice you think?"

"Maybe, why?" He asked.

"Because if she's given a choice I'm not sure she'll want to go."

* * *

Andy stood in the Black Penny, they had stopped in so that Luke could talk to Matthews about a case. They didn't often go to the Penny anymore, Luke thought it was too far of a drive after work.

Since they had moved out to the house he bought, her life had changed drastically. She didn't have a lot of time to spend with her friends. First there was the move, then settling in and decorating. Luckily Luke had been able to pull some strings and maneuvered Andy's shifts so that they usually worked the same days and times. She didn't care, it was easier this way, easier to just go with the flow. Luke liked everything a certain way and she preferred to just follow his lead.

Andy touched Luke's arm as Detective Matthews stepped away from them to retrieve the drink he ordered. "Since you are talking business, I see Traci and Jerry, I'm going to go over…"

"Do you have to?" Luke asked. "I'm almost done here and I'd rather leave as soon as we can."

"Ah..sure, no problem."

Andy looked across the bar and waved to Traci and Jerry. Traci motioned for her to come over to them. Andy pointed to her watch and shook her head. She mouthed 'sorry' across the bar. Traci looked disappointed, Andy felt so guilty she had to look away. She stood looking around the bar, wishing he was here. Sitting have a drink after shift, talking to Shaw or Williams. Three months she thought, were has that time gone? "Ready?" she heard Luke say.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Sure let's go."

As they left Andy waved to her friend, she felt bad. She had been working mostly desk duty now that Traci was back on patrol. Luke said he worried about her too much and preferred that she work desk most days. When she did go out on patrol she was mostly partnered with Noelle, something she thought Luke might have had a hand in as well.

He was quiet on the way home so she sat and looked out the passenger window watching the scenery go by. She was still thinking about Traci and avoiding her tonight. She could have spoke up and said to Luke that she was going over to say hello anyway. Even if it meant she would see that look on his face.

Traci did not like Luke and Andy knew that, she probably would have said something about him if she had joined them. She suspected that Luke knew that as well. So she just avoided the situation all together. _Just make it easier for him, keep him happy, if he's happy then I'm happy. _

She tried not to think about Sam. He walked out of her life three months ago. One day he was just gone. It was better this way. The last time that they had spoken both had said some pretty harsh things. Things she has regretted for three months.

She had no idea where he was sent to, she didn't dare ask. She looked over at Luke, he glanced back at her and smiled. "Lost in thought?" he said.

"I was just thinking about Traci, I feel like I should have gone over to say hello at least."

"Andy you know that Traci doesn't like me. She's a bad influence; it's best that you just stay away from her. She can't handle her own relationships; first she's with that guy, her son's father then back with Jerry. She has no business giving you advice on our relationship."

When Andy didn't say anything Luke reached down and pulled her hand to his lips. He kissed her hand and gently squeezed, "Besides I like having you all to myself."

* * *

Frank sat looking at the shell of what once was Andy McNally, he called her into the office this morning. He didn't like what had happening over the last months. When Luke approached him about Andy's shifts he told him no. So Luke called in a few favors and went over Frank's head. Frank was not the kind of guy to forget easily.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" she asked.

"Yep, something just came up yesterday, I was wondering how you felt about a little bit of undercover work?"

"Oh well…I haven't thought it. I've mostly been on desk duty since the last time."

"Yes, I know." She always got the feeling Frank did not like Luke's arrangement. "Since that worked out so well the last time I figured you shouldn't have a problem with this assignment."

"Oh?" She started to feel a bit queasy, "well what would I be doing?"

"Sam's case is going to wrap up here shortly and I need you go in. He needs someone to pose as his girlfriend. You don't have a problem with that, do you McNally?"

"No, I can do it." _Since you put it like that, do I have a choice?_

"Good, I'm sending you over to be briefed on the situation. You'll be meeting up with Sam at a bus station tonight at 7pm tonight. You don't have much time so you better get going."

"Ok well I'll stop and talk to Luke…"

"McNally, you don't have a lot of time. I'll talk to Luke, you need to leave now. Shaw's waiting for you, he's going to drive you over to your house to get your clothes and then to headquarters. You're to meet with Detective Burrows, he'll give you all the info."

"Yes Sir." She said standing, "and thank you Sir."

Frank watched her leave, he couldn't wait to call Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Rookie Blue_

_Please read and let me know what you think. Thank you, to all of you who do take the time to review, you do not know what an inspiration it is! _

_Take care, Cheers! _

* * *

Oliver Shaw was quiet on the drive over to Andy's house. She asked him if he knew anything about the case, he said no, he was just following orders. The only thing that Frank had told him was to make sure that Andy had a large suitcase and that she should dress down, nothing expensive or fancy.

"Just grab about three days worth of clothes and let's get out of here." Shaw said. "Nothing..."

"I know fancy, You want to come in for a minute?"

"You got stuff to make a sandwich?"

She laughed, Oliver Shaw would never change. "Yeah you can raid the fridge while I get ready, come on in."

She quickly removed her uniform and hung it up, while listening to Oliver opened the refrigerator and then a couple of drawers. "McNally I'm going to make you one too, don't know when you'll eat next. Ham or turkey?" Oliver yelled to her.

"Turkey, there's tomatoes and lettuce in the vegetable drawer." Andy yelled back.

"Oh, I already found them." He said and started humming while he constructed their impromptu lunch.

Andy just shook her head, of course he would have. God, she missed Shaw, on the days she rode with Noelle it was quiet. She felt that Noelle resented riding with Andy and was pretty cold towards her most of the time.

She was packed in only a few minutes. She only took jeans, tanks and sweaters, a few necessary items and she was ready. She forced herself not to think about whom she would be meeting. _Does he know I'm coming? Did he request me? _

_You'll have to time to think about this later. _

Pulling her suitcase off the bed she looked at the two pillows there. Luke, he's not going to like this one bit. _This is my job. I didn't ask for this assignment. _

Part of her was relieved when Frank said she didn't have time to talk to Luke. She felt like she was running away from home. Luke was not going to be happy about this; but this was work, this was the job.

She just dreaded the look he would give her when she got back. Disappointment, how many times can someone look at you with disappointment? Everything she did just never seemed enough, either to make him happy or work off the feelings of guilt.

So now she was going back to her partner, least of all, her partner in her crime.

* * *

Andy awoke in her apartment, drenched in sweat. The dream. She had the same dream again, she was standing in the parking lot of the warehouse, everyone was moving around her. She couldn't see anyone but she was aware they were there. She was standing in front of the dock, a covered body lay on the ground. She stood there unable to move when the cover is pulled back. Sam. Sam lying there dead.

Grasping for breath she looked around her apartment. Third night in a row, she thought. It was only three nights ago and every night since she faced the same terror. It wasn't until she felt the wetness on her face that she realized, she was crying. She looked over at the clock, it was 1am. She didn't think about what she was doing, still lost in her dream. She dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Sam?" Her voice didn't sound like her own.

"Andy? What's wrong?"

"I need you. Sam, can you come over?"

"To your apartment?" He sounded confused.

"Yes, please Sam, please come, I need…I need to know your ok."

"I'm okay, we are talking right?"

"Sam…I need you…I need you to be here."

"Well you just woke me up…but I'll be there as soon as I can, ok?" He was not sure what to think. She told him today that she was having trouble sleeping, bad dreams. He told her to call him if she needed to. Still the call surprised him.

"Ok the door is unlocked."

When Sam arrived he found her, sitting on her couch, her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked small and helpless. He went to her immediately, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Andy, it's Sam." He said turning her to lie across his chest. "It's ok Andy, I'm here now."

He rocked her in his arms. Rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. "I had that same dream again." Her voice muffled as she spoke against his chest.

"It's just a dream, that's all."

"I keep dreaming its you on that dock not Angel."

"Well see? I'm here." Lifting her face up to his, he smiled. "See? I'm ok." He gently kissed her cheek. As he pulled away she moved up to hold his face and kissed him. All the fear and helplessness that she couldn't put into words, she put into this kiss.

She end the kiss and moved to straddled his thighs. As she leaned back in him, Sam stopped her. "Andy, this is not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because you are going to regret this."

"No Sam I'm not going to regret a thing." She silenced him with another kiss. Her hands ran down his chest, she reached for her own nightshirt she had been wearing, pulling it over her head. Her hands immediately going to his t-shirt.

"I only have so much control Andy, stop." He tried holding her away.

"No I love you, Sam and I want you to love me too." Sam felt overwhelmed, he couldn't think fast enough. His shirt was off and she was against him. He could feel her naked breasts against his chest.

He groaned as he hugged her close to him. He kissed her throat, his hands massage her back up over her shoulders, he pulled her face down to his. He kissed her as if he could not get enough. Her hands were everywhere, his shoulders, his hair, she reached down to the snap of his jeans.

His hand covered hers. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She squealed as Sam quickly picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her on the bed and lowered himself between her legs.

"McNally? Ready?" Shaw called out.

Snapping Andy out of her daydream, she called out to Shaw. "I'll be right there."

As it turned out, that was the best night of her life and the next day, she made it the worst day of his.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Rookie Blue_

_Part 2 & 3 were orginally suppose to be one, but it was too long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Please read and review. _

* * *

Andy arrived with Oliver at Police Headquarters. She grabbed her suitcase out of the patrol car and wheeled it behind her.

They were sitting in one of the waiting rooms for a Detective Burrows. "McNally?" someone called out.

"Here." She said turning to see a man a few years younger than her father. She rose and walked over to him extending her hand. "Detective Burrows?" He laughed and grabbed her hand pulling her into a bear hug.

"Andy, my angel, how are you doing?"

"I'm good Uncle Andy how are you?" They both laughed, as this was Detective Andrew Burrows. She had known him for as long as she could remember. He was a close friend of her fathers and as close as an uncle she would ever have.

Oliver was standing behind her looking somewhat perplexed. "Hi." Was all he said.

Detective Burrows just smiled at Oliver's discomfort, "Shaw? I believe?"

"Yes, sir." Oliver replied.

"Good, I'm going to take Andy back to my office, in the meantime put her bag back in the cruiser, you're driving her up to Norwood and she has to be there by 4pm. So as soon as we finish, you'll need to leave."

"Yes, sir." Oliver seemed disappointed he wasn't going to hear first hand what Sam was up to. He turned and left.

"Well c'mon girl, let's get this mess out of the way so you can leave." Uncle Andy escorted her back to his office. "I wish this was a friendly visit…" He said waving her into a chair once they reached his office.

Once he sat down he looked at Andy and said, "So what's between you and Sam Swarek?"

"I don't understand." Andy stammered.

"You've been partners right? Been undercover together too? You know him pretty good, right?"

She breathed, "Oh yes, I know him very well."

"Good, because you two are going to have to improvise. Sam…er rather Jake Adams as he is now called, has gotten into the good graces of our target, so much so that he is now insisting that Jake send for his girlfriend. You."

Andy felt her stomach clench on his last word. _If he only knew. _

"Your name is Annie Harper and you will be arriving tonight at 7pm from Ottawa, or so it would seem to everyone. Shaw will drive you to Norwood, you'll have to ride back on the bus, just in case anyone is suspicious. Jake will meet you at the station, he'll update you on the current situation because our time is limited. Questions?"

"Well I just wondered, does Sam know that I will be arriving…"

"No, glad you mentioned that. Sam just put in the request he didn't ask for anyone directly, that's why I contacted the 15, your name came up, I called your Dad told me you worked with Swarek in the past. Anything else?"

"No, sir." Andy stood.

"Good, I'm sorry Andy honey but this is really last minute…"

"No, it's ok. I'll see you Uncle Andy." She smiled at him.

"You take care of yourself and Sam out there, he's a good kid, ok?" He reached out his arms for a final hug before she left to find Oliver.

She found Oliver leaning against the cruiser, he stood as soon as he seen her. "Ready?"

"Yep let's go." She said getting into the car.

They drove for a few moments before he said, "Ok I put your suitcase in the car, I didn't have to just because your grandpa said so, but now give…"

"I still don't know…he said Sam was in the good graces of our target and he needs a girlfriend, your suppose to drive me to Norwood so I can take the bus back in. He's going to pick me up at the station. He's my _fathers_ friend, not my grandpa."

"So Sammy is here, in Toronto."

"Yep."

"Hmmm…well sit back and relax we got a good three hour trip ahead of us."

"Oliver it only takes about two hours to get to Norwood."

"Sure if we don't stop and eat." Oliver looked as if that was just going to be an impossibly.

Andy just smiled and sat back. Her smile quickly faded. _How I am going to do this? He hates me, who could blame him._

* * *

Sometime during the early morning she and Sam made love again. They lay in her bed as the sun came up. They both knew that it was coming closer to time for them to rise and get ready for work. Sam kissed her and said that he had to go home and get ready. He would come back and pick her up for work. She waved him off, she would walk. It was not that far. After more heavy petting Sam finally left.

Not more then ten minutes after he left, there was a knock at the door. Wearing her robe, Andy answered the door expecting it to be Sam back for another kiss. It was not, it was Luke.

"Good morning, sweetheart, I thought you might like a ride into work." He said smoothly.

Andy quickly recovered, "Well it's early yet, I just got up."

"That's ok. I got an early start. It's ok, you go take your shower, I'll wait." Luke said stepping around her heading for her living room. "I'll watch the news while I wait."

Andy walked into her bathroom she shut the door and leaned against it. _He couldn't know anything, no one could be that calm if they found out someone else had spent the night at their girlfriend's house. _

His girlfriend…what was she doing. She was suppose to be with Luke, not Sam. _What am I going to do? What was I thinking? How could I toss Luke aside? He's been so good to me, he's asked me to move in with him. He's been patient, not demanding, thoughtful. This will break his heart. _

She got ready for work not sure what she was going to do next. Should she tell Luke what happened? How could she when she orchestrated the whole thing? She wouldn't think about the fact that in the middle of the night, when she was scared, the only person she wanted was Sam. Even this morning, she hadn't thought once of Luke until he knocked on her door. Sam had consumed all of her thoughts since the night they went undercover.

She pushed herself to go out to the living room, Luke was just sitting there calmly watching TV. "Well I'm ready if you are." Andy said.

"Sure honey let's go." He answered.

Luke walked her out to his car. Another car across the street happened to catch her notice. It wasn't a car, it was Sam's truck, he had returned to pick her up for work. Luke didn't notice Sam sitting there, he politely opened the door for Andy. Walked around to his side and got in. Before Andy knew what he was doing Luke leaned over and kissed Andy.

"I forgot that earlier." He said smiling at her, he turned and started the car. She could feel the heat of Sam's gaze on her from across the street.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Please let me know what you think. All reviews are welcome.

Thanks so much, take care Cheers!

* * *

Oliver left Andy at the Norwood bus station. Once the bus pulled out she thought, three more hours and she'll be with him. She had no idea what to expect. All these months she had just focused on getting through every day, he couldn't know what it did to her losing him like that. She gave up on everything after Sam walked out of there.

She thought back to that last time…

After she and Luke arrived that morning at the barn, she tried to get away from him as soon as she could. She got dressed quickly in the locker room. She looked everywhere and couldn't find Sam. She thought she would catch up with him at Parade, but he wasn't there. She was assigned to work with Shaw that day. She was nervous and jumpy, so much so, that Shaw asked her repeatedly what was wrong. She told him she just had a terrible headache.

When shift was finally over she found Sam on his way out. He looked directly through her like he didn't know her, like they hadn't spend the previous night together.

"Sam, we need to talk. Can we…"

"Oh great, this sounds familiar." He looked around before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the interviewing room. "What is it now McNally?"

"I didn't know he was going to show up, I was shocked when I opened the door, I thought you had come back."

"Well I hope you were dressed." He said that with what was to be a laugh. "What would I have been back for anyway?" He stared at her as he crossed his arms, he was furious_._

"Don't, don't do this." She said as she moved closer to touch him. She wanted to touch him and kiss him so badly. She wanted to explain, it was him she wanted.

He moved away from her. "Look Andy it was…"

"Don't you dare say it, it wasn't like that. Sam please I need you…"

"Yeah you always need me, for the moment anyway. Well you got what you wanted, right? Just working your usual M.O., huh, McNally? Christ, why did I listen to you? I was perfectly fine with the way things were and here you come again. Only this time I'm not sticking around to help you through it. I'm tired of you running away from me, you're on your own now."

That got her back up. "Really? I have an M.O.? Shouldn't you be saying something nice about Luke right about now, isn't that your M.O.? I'm running away? Right…not as fast as you are!"

"Doesn't matter now..."

"What's that mean?"

"Well as luck would have it, I was sent to Headquarters this morning. I was offered an assignment so…"

"What? You can't leave now! We have to fix this." Sam just stood there and shook his head at her. He wasn't going to give in. "Why won't you listen to me? Sam please I made a mistake…"

"Go to hell McNally." Sam walked out of the room and out of her life.

* * *

Finally, 7pm her bus pulled into the Toronto station. She was emotionally and physically drained. She never got the chance to tell him what the mistake was, he wasn't the mistake. Her not breaking things off with Luke first, that was her mistake.

She looked through the bus window but she did not see him. She waited patiently as most of the passengers exited. Her heart was thumping in her chest, so hard and fast she was sure it was visible.

Slowly she made her way to the front. She started down the stairs, he was there. He didn't look exactly like the Sam she remembered from three months ago. His hair was much longer, he was wearing an earring again and probably hadn't shaved in at least three days. He was dressed all in black, he looked very dark, very dangerous and very attractive. She sucked in her breath.

She almost missed the last step. He stepped forward, "Annie, are you hurt honey?" his voice sounded concerned but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Picking up on the signal she said, "No Jake, I was just so happy to see you." She threw her arms around his neck and held him close. She breathed, at least it still smelled like Sam, that made her squeeze harder. She felt his breath on her ear. "Make it good, someone could be watching."

Andy moved her head just a fraction and his mouth was on hers. His kiss was so hot, his beard scraping against her face, she felt her legs give. He was there to hold her, wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her to either, pull her closer or keep her from falling, she didn't know.

Three months without him hit her all at once. She kissed him back, her lips moving with his, rubbing her tongue against his. He finally set her down, back on her feet. He did not look at her, just grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards a late model sedan.

"Get in, right now." He said gesturing towards the car.

"Wait my bag…"

"I got it." He slammed the passenger door after she got in and walked away. She watched as he checked a few luggage tags before he found hers. He stalked back over to the car, hit the lock on the trunk. She felt the car move as he put the bag in and then she jumped when she heard how hard he slammed the trunk closed. _He's pleased to see me alright._

Sam got in the car and started it without looking at her.

"Well? Where are we going?"

"Scarborough, Cliffcrest actually." He said pulling the car away from the lot and into traffic.

"Do you think someone was watching us?"

"No." He said absentmindedly.

_What was that all about then? He just said someone could be watching us. Just wait. Don't talk, just wait for him. And whatever you do, don't tell him how much you've missed him, thought about him. _

She sat beside him as he drove. She was tired, thirsty and hungry, she licked her lips. _I can still taste him. _She looked over as he glanced at to her. His look so puzzled she thought she might had said her thoughts aloud.

"You're quiet, not harassing me yet? It's been at least five minutes since we left the station." He almost sounded like the old Sam.

"I was waiting for you, it's your assignment and I'm just here to help."

"You better believe that McNally, your only here to help."

She just ignored his words. "Look I've been riding all day. I'm hungry and thirsty, can we stop somewhere?"

"Yeah I have just in place in mind."

"Whose car is this?" She asked looking around.

"It's Pops' car."

"What is a Pops?"

"Who is a Pops, don't you know anything about the job?" He looked confused.

"No Detective Burrows said you would explain everything since we were so pressed for time."

He groaned, "We don't have a lot of time, I have to be back at work by 10, so it will have to be quick. Here I know this place, we'll stop here." He said pointing to a restaurant up the road.

"What kind of work are you doing?"

He looked over at her, smiled and said. "Bartending at the Sundown Saloon."

"Bartending? You? I never heard of it the place."

"Nobody has, it's just a neighborhood joint."

"Aren't you worried about being recognized?" Concern in her voice.

"By who? It's in the 12, besides it's nothing but locals, drug dealers and adicts." _Even your Dad didn't recognize me at first_.

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the diner. Wasn't the best place, but he knew the food and coffee were both good. Just what she needed for now.

After they were seated a pretty blonde waitress with big blue eyes approached their table. "Hello handsome," she smiled at him. "and how are you this evening?" She said while turning their coffee cups over.

Sam smiled back, "Hi Lisa, I'm good."

Lisa looked over to Andy, "Well I can by the way he's looking at you, you must be Annie, it's so nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you. You're even prettier than Jake said. I'll give you two few minutes." She said pouring them some coffee and leaving them their menus.

She smiled back at Lisa as she walked away, she turned and caught Sam's gaze. "What?" Andy asked.

He had the strangest look on his face. "Nothing." He said picking up his menu. He didn't realize until now that he had been using Andy has a model for his fictitious girlfriend Annie. When Pops first asked him what his girlfriend's name was he didn't think, he just said An…nie.

The waitress returned for their order, she smiled thinking what a striking couple they made, refilled their coffee and left.

What Sam thought was going to be a dumb idea turned out to be a good one. Burrows knew what he was doing. Once Sam showed up at the Sundown looking for a job he met Pops, the owner. He told Pops that he was new in town from Ottawa. Leading him to believe he left Ottawa rather suddenly because he was in some kind of trouble.

Jake was now just trying to find work so he could get a decent place and send for Annie to join him. It worked like a charm, Pops was a romantic. Gave him a job right away in the kitchen, two weeks later he was working in the bar. Last week he had Sam help him clean up the old apartment above the bar and gave it to Sam. Two days ago he told Sam there was a bus ticket in Ottawa with Annie's name on it.

Sam was very worried about this assignment. He had grown so close to Pops, he was a good guy that didn't deserve to be in the position he was in. He wanted to do whatever he could to try to keep him safe and out of trouble. Sam knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Once Lisa brought their order she asked after Pops and Emily, his wife. She left Sam and Andy alone to eat. "She's nice." Andy said.

"Yep she's a sweetheart, been married 18 years, has 4 boys and 1 girl. Her and her husband stop in at the Sundown sometimes."

"Oh so you really are enjoying yourself on this assignment then, huh?" Andy asked.

"I'm working undercover, I'm lying to everyone I meet. No I am not enjoying myself."

"I know, I just meant…"

"Forget it, look all you need to know for now is that Jake left Ottawa about 3 months ago because he was in trouble. I left you behind until I could get here and start over. Get an apartment and a job and then send for you."

"So we have an apartment then?" Hearing her say that made Sam's guts twist.

"Yeah it's over the bar, Pops and I worked on it last week, it's not great but it's home. Look Pops has been really good to me, ok? Thursday morning he came up and knocked on my door, told me there was a bus ticket ready for Annie in Ottawa for Friday. He and Emily are dying to meet you. When this comes down, I'm going to try to cover Pops as best I can and I'm asking you right now, will you help me?"

"Sam I will always have your back, you know that."

"Sure…sure, puts you in a great position to kick my ass, doesn't it?"

She ignored the dig, "What else do I need to know?"

Noticing she was done eating, he said, "Lets go, I've got to be back before too long."

They rose, said goodbye to Lisa and left for the Sundown.

The bar wasn't very far from the diner. Andy noticed that is was slightly run down but it didn't look sleazy. Sam parked the car in the back. After he put the car in gear he turned to her. "From now on, it's Jake and Annie, ok?" Andy nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to take you upstairs so you can do whatever it is woman do. After you settle in, how about you come down and meet them?" Sam felt like he was asking her to meet his parents.

"Sure," she said "but when are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later, after we go back upstairs. Just keep your eyes open. I'm sure you'll catch on to what's happening but keep your thoughts to yourself."

"No problem."

Sam led her up the back stairs to their apartment. He was right, it wasn't perfect but it was freshly painted, the carpet looked new. It was very small, Andy tried not to think about the fact that there was only one bedroom.

Sam turned to her before she left. "You okay for now?"

"Yeah I guess it's good they sent me, huh?"

"Doesn't matter," he answered flippantly, "I asked for Gail but I guess you'll do." He walked out after that.

She stood there for a second, he asked for Gail? _Wait a minute, Uncle Andy said he didn't request anyone. Well Swarek, two can play that game._

She walked into the bedroom and opened the case Sam had left there. Digging around she proceeded to shake out the outfit she wore the night they went undercover to the Mermaid Lounge.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter lays more ground work for the story. More Sam and Andy action next chapter, promise!_

_I do not own any rights to Rookie Blue. Please read and review. Let me know if you like the story. Cheers!_

* * *

Andy stood in the bathroom mirror putting the finishing touches on her makeup before heading downstairs to the bar. She could hear music vaguely and once or twice a loud voice.

She had finished unpacking, her things were either hanging in the closet or in the dresser drawer Sam had left open for her. She did not bring a lot since she was told to only bring enough for 3 days. It was strange placing her personal items next to Sam's things.

She never thought about where she placed her shoes, or even her toothbrush when she moved in with Luke. Not that it mattered he would just move her things to where he wanted them anyway. It was just best to go along with what he wanted.

It wasn't until a couple of days after Sam left that Luke revealed that he knew Sam had indeed spent the night at Andy's apartment. Luke even saw Sam leave that morning; he just waited a few minutes before coming upstairs. He told Andy that he didn't care; he still wanted her. Pointing out that obliviously since he left, Sam didn't want her.

To this day she still couldn't figure out how she could so easily believe Luke. Those were dark days for Andy she leaned on the only support she could find. Whatever Luke suggested she just went along with it, it was easier than having to think about it. It wasn't until they had moved in together that she noticed how controlling Luke could be.

When he didn't get his way, he'd always go straight for the throat. Or in Andy's case the heart, Sam. He said terrible things to her about Sam. How he used her, left her, he didn't love her and never would. She never believed what Luke said but she found that the sooner she agreed with him then less ranting she would have to hear. She just didn't care anymore, she hardly ever saw her father these days. Tracy was back with Jerry; they hardly talked. She saw Chris and Epstein around, they joked but never discussed anything serious.

She went in, did desk duty and went home. She could not count the amount of nights she laid in bed next to a sleeping Luke and cried herself to sleep.

Looking into the mirror, she saw some of her old self again. This assignment seemed to give her some of her old spark back. Who was she kidding; it was Sam. The chemistry between them was electrifying; he awoke something in her that had lay dormant since the day he left.

She could just imagine how upset Luke should be by now. She wanted to feel bad, to care that he would be angry and worried right now. But his actions these past months had made it very hard her to her feel remorse. _I'm not under his thumb, probably the only thing bothering him right now._

Her thoughts brought her back to the current situation. She had a choice to make; she could either keep her mouth shut and get the job done. Let them go their own way after it was over. Or she could go after him. After that kiss, the comment the waitress made, even his snide comment about wanting Gail, it all led back to one thing. _Nothing has changed, he still wants me and I still want him._

Looking at the outfit she decided on for the evening, she knew she already made her choice. Back in her bedroom, hours before when she was packing she made the decision then.

* * *

Andy couldn't find a way to access the bar from the back so she walked around to the front. She opened the door and stepped in. The first person she saw was Sam behind the bar, there were three women sitting together there. He had just laughed at something one of them said, instantly every nerve ending she had in her body was alive. _What does he think he is doing? _She looked around, there were plenty of males there but there was quite a number of females there as well. A lot of the females she noticed happened to be watching Sam's every move. _Well Jake? Annie's home._

Andy let the heavy door she had just pushed in; slam shut. She didn't realize how much noise the door was going to make. It was loud enough that quite a number of people heard it and looked straight at her. Sam was one of them; he smiled for a moment before his eyes took in her outfit for the evening. He was furious, he tapped on the shoulder of an older man behind the bar working with him. The man, Andy assumed had to be 'Pops' just waved Sam away.

Andy took a couple of steps into the bar as Sam came around from behind the counter. He walked up to her, reached up, sliding his hands on either side of her neck. Even though his eyes were half closed she could tell he was staring at her lips. He leaned in whispering just to her. "Go take that off, Andy."

"No," she whispered back, "and the name is Annie. You want it off, Jake? You take it off." He stiffened as she smiled at him, remembering what he told her the night they made love. He said when he walked into that locker room that night, he couldn't decide what was more important, catching Landry or getting her out of that outfit. He settled later for Landry and just a kiss.

He pulled her head close as he moved to speak into her ear. "You're playing with fire, An—nie. Don't get something started down here that you think I'll be able to switch off once we go upstairs. I won't stop and I won't be gentle."

If he thought that was going to scare her, it didn't. She grasped the material of his t-shirt, pulling him "I'm not running anymore. What about you?" She whispered to him.

Sam pulled away to stare at her, she stared right back at him. _Let him see, I'm not hiding anymore. I want him. _

They stood there neither making a move. Everyone in the bar was aware of them, they couldn't hear them talking but they could see. Finally a cry came from behind the bar. "Well kiss her already, dummy!" Pops shouted.

Everyone including them laughed, it broke the seriousness of the moment for Sam and Andy. He leaned in and gave her a quick open mouth kiss. He then looked her up and down and whispered, "Later" as he sauntered back behind the bar.

The actual bar counter itself was three-sided, the fourth side was the back wall of the building. Andy moved to sit in the middle section so that she could see both the left and right sides. Sam did tell her to watch for anything unusual…she thought sitting here watching him tend bar was already pretty unusual.

Pops came over to her extending his hand, she took it, immediately she smiled at him. He just had this look about him that said that he already knew the story, or he already got the joke. He was on your side so you didn't have to impress him. "That boy ya got there? He's got it bad for ya, ya know?"

Andy said. "Are you an Irishman Pops?" Looking confused.

"Heck no," he said his accent slightly tinged. "You hang around these parts long enough, you and everybody else sounds Irish. Whole neighborhood is Irish, grows on ya."

"Oh…ok." Andy was a bit confused, when she felt a presence beside her.

"Stop picking on her Pops, before she runs away and then what would our Jake do?"

Andy turned to the sound of the sweetest voice. There was a woman there, she was an older woman in her sixties, she was very pretty. She must have been something else in her day, Andy thought.

"Emily?" Andy questioned, she didn't know why but when Emily leaned in to hug her, she leaned right in and returned the hug. It felt so good, she never felt so welcome anywhere in her life. She turned back to the bar and there was Sam staring at her. A smile on his face, with the question…_How could you not help me, help these people?_ Andy nodded to him in silent agreement.

Andy looked to Emily motioning for her to sit. "Please sit down."

"Thank you, it's so good to finally meet you. I knew from Jake's description that you were a looker but…wow even I'm surprised."

"Oh that's sweet, thank you Emily. Your not so bad yourself." They both giggled.

Andy's attention was caught once again by laughter. Sam was standing by the same three women as earlier, pouring them drinks. Her eyes narrowed as she heard the voice beside her. "Don't worry about those three, they have been trying to get his attention since he started here. He's nice to them but he pretty much ignores them. Just like much of the other women here. Jake's been good for business, more women in here then ever. But Annie he's your man…you can tell, he only has eyes for you."

"You think so?" Andy sat there watching him, she could see why the women were attracted to him. Not that she liked it in the least.

"I do, you know Pops and I we've had our moments. Been together 45 years, hasn't been 45 years of sheer pleasure either. I know it's hard being apart for so long. You're wondering what he's been doing, he's wondering what you've been into…instead of being happy to be together, it takes a while to get use to one another again."

"Hmm…so what about you and Pops?"

"Oh that's a story. Pops and I met when we were young, really young. He was wild, untamed, walked to his own beat, that sort of thing. We broke up more times then I can count but we never stayed apart for long, we couldn't, needed each other too much. Once I met a nice stable guy, bored me to tears. No I'll take my Pops anyday. We've had a lot of ups and downs but I wouldn't trade the time we had for anything."

"That's very sweet. So what happened with the stable guy?" Andy couldn't believe she was asking the question, it reflected back to her own situation.

"Well," She started to laugh, "Pops found out, he was not too pleased. We were out with friends at Walt's Malts." She paused, "That's what you did back then…hang out at the malt shop or pizza parlors. Pops walked in, came right up to him and said 'excuse me you have something that belongs to me,' he grabbed me and pulled me out of there. Kissed me behind the building until I couldn't breathe. We eloped a week later."

Andy didn't realize that Sam was standing there listening, until she looked over. "Eavesdrop often, Jake?" Andy inquired. "How about a beer for your girlfriend, I mean besides all your other girlfriends." Andy heard Emily snicker besides her. Anyone listening knew that Andy was jealous, very jealous. She wondered how much that he had heard, knowing him just enough.

"Sure _Princess_." He said with a wink.

Emily and Andy sat together continuing to talk. Andy managed to curtail a lot of questions about her and Sam by asking about her and Pops. She found out that they have had this bar for 30 years. They were planning to retire within the next two years. She was not able to have children so her and Pops sort of adopted children along the way, like they are currently doing with Jake. They were truly good people.

It wasn't until later that Emily started to get nervous. Her attention seemed to be on two men that walked in and took a back table. That's when it started, there were people in and out for the rest of the night and it wasn't too hard to tell they were buying drugs.

It was hard to put that together, Emily and Pops did not seem like the kind of people who would tolerate that kind of thing. She was really surprised and waited to talk to Sam about it later.

_Later_, he'd said to her before he went back to work. She started to wonder about what would come later…was that a threat or a promise?


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any rights to Rookie Blue._

_Please read and review. Your reviews are a true inspiration, thank you. :) Cheers!_

* * *

With only a few patrons' left and closing time near, Sam started the task of closing for the night. It was a good night for Pops and Emily, Friday and Saturday nights were always the busiest. Rarely did they stay until closing time. It didn't take Sam long to figure out that they normally left sometime after the two dealers did. That plan was already in motion by Sunday night; this should be all over.

Sam wasn't thinking about the job right now, the object of his thoughts stood only a few feet away from him washing out the mugs and drink glasses. He had to start recounting the register drawer after every stolen glance at Andy. Her pants were driving him crazy, he watched her walk around the bar picking up glasses and bottles. Then she came behind the bar, she wash them. She had to bend down to wash the glasses in the sink under the bar. Every time she bent over, her cleavage would be revealed. Every time she moved the glass from sudsy water to the rinsing water it caused her breasts to move and shake. Sam groaned inwardly. _This was too much._

He knew it, when she stepped off that bus. He knew he had been had, this was a set up and he walked right into it. Tommy McNally and Andy Burrows had a lot of explaining to do. If he thought about it, he already knew going to that station that he would meet her there.

Tommy already had made it crystal clear to Sam that he did not approve of Andy and Luke's relationship. Almost to the point of asking Sam what he was going to do about it. Not a damn thing, he thought.

_I took this assignment to get away from her. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I've been screwed. She blows my cover by arresting me, has the balls to follow me into the locker room and further harass me, as I'm undressing! _

_I get stuck being her training officer, she puts the moves on me outside of the Penny only to back down. Then she shows back up at the Penny a few days later, only to meet up with Luke, right in front of me. She with this creep but shows up at my house after she shot that child abductor. Puts the moves on me again, backs down again. She's got me fixing other people's plumbing problems. Questions my methods at work, my methods at work!_

_I get friggin' stuck with her in the friggin' forest looking for that friggin' Swan character, she almost shoots me...what the friggin' hell? Then the friggin' undercover assignment, a few days later that phone call; I go over there, she ends up rocking my world and then gets a ride to work the next day by her friggin' boyfriend. My God! She should have just shot me in the friggin' forest! _

Sam slammed the register drawer shut. "Alright, everybody out!" Sam shouted.

Andy jumped and looked at him. Before she he had looked over at him, he looked lost in thought so she didn't bother him. Well whatever he was thinking, he was pretty angry now. The two guys that remained got up and left quickly.

"I have a few things left to do, I know it's been a long night for you so you can just go upstairs. It's through that door." He pointed at a door in the back. "Here are the keys." He threw the keys across the bar in her direction. He turned back around as if to dismiss her.

She stood there, _oh no, this is not happening_. After a moment, he turned back around. "What?" he snapped.

"I don't know what you're so pissed about but don't think you're just going to dismiss me!"

"I thought that was the way you like to be treated?" Sam said smoothly.

"Excuse me? What's that suppose to mean?" The day was starting to catch up with her and her patience was wearing thin.

"I thought you liked to be told what to, what shifts to work, stay off the streets on desk duty…stuff like that. Tell me, playing house with Luke these past months, how's that working for you?"

"How did you know…" Andy started to ask.

"Doesn't matter how I know, I know. So go upstairs and go to bed, don't worry you'll be back with Luke by Sunday night."

"Do you care to share with me why you're acting like this?"

"Because I took this assignment to get away from you and here you are. You come waltzing in her with that outfit on, purposely because you know how I feel about it. What it does to me. And then put the moves on me, accusing me of running away? Telling me that you want me? What, again, two nights of fun before your back to Luke's house? What's it going to…"

She walked up to him as he ranted and laid her lips against his. Sam tried not to move, he tried to stop his lips from reacting, they kissed. When he finally put his arms around her to pull her close, Andy stopped and stepped away.

"You are a stupid, stupid man. I tried to tell you before you left but you did what you always do. You back me into a corner and then walk away. You know someday maybe you should stick around and shut up and listen to me for once! You don't know why I did what I did. You don't know the reasons behind anything I do! If you had reached out to me one time, one time…none of this would have ever happened. Now! I'm going to bed."

She turned to leave and Sam grabbed her arm. She yelped in pain, "Let me go." She said pulling her arm back and rubbing it. He looked at her.

"What's wrong with your arm?" He demanded.

"Nothing." She tried to push past him to the door.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, softer this time.

"No."

"Then let me see."

"No."

Sam ignored her and pulled her close, pushing down her jacket on the one side. He gasped when he saw the hand print on her upper arm. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"It's nothing it was just an accident." She pulled away, stepping back.

"Did he do that?" He asked, when she didn't respond he stepped closer, asking again. "Did he do that to you?"

"You know what? You don't deserve an answer. What do you care? You wanted to get away from me so badly, well you did. You don't have to worry about me any longer."

Sam stood there trying his best to rein himself in. No matter what, no matter how hurt or angry he was his first instinct was to protect her. So what if it meant hurting himself. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry." He said. "Now take the keys and go upstairs and I'll be up later." He kissed her on the forehead and walked back to the register to begin recounting again.

She stood there for a second, unable to move, to think. She finally reached for the keys and silently left to go upstairs. She was wiping the tears away by time she got to the top step. She wasn't sure what he said he was sorry for, was he sorry he left or sorry we ever happened?

She hated to leave him there but she didn't know what else to do.

He wouldn't have fought so hard if he didn't still want her, right? Short of removing her clothes she couldn't have made her feelings plainer.

She let herself into the apartment and headed into the bathroom to shower. She showered got ready for bed and waited and waited, where is he, she thought?

* * *

Sam stood by the register, finally. He had everything counted and the drawer was ready for the morning. He placed the money in the safe, walked and checked to make sure all the lights were off in the kitchen. On this way back he walked behind the bar and placed a glass and a bottle of scotch on the counter. He walked around the other side and poured himself a glass. With a self-depreciating laugh he held the glass up, "Cheers" he said before swallowing the shot he poured.

Sam felt transported back in time to the night that Andy walked out of the Penny with Luke, heading to his fishing cabin. He didn't know what to do then just as he didn't know what to do now. _I want her but what's the price? My heart?_

"Sam?" He heard quietly, Andy was standing in the doorway; she was already dressed for bed.

"I thought you might be sleeping already."

"No" she said, "I was waiting for you. We're suppose to talk about the job, remember?"

That was the last thing on Sam's mind. Sam looked at her and looked again. Andy was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts. "Andy, are you wearing my clothes?"

"Yes," she said, "in my rush to pack I did not bring any night clothes. Why are you sitting here?"

"Because I'm waiting."

She stepped inside the bar and stopped. "What are you waiting for?"

"You, come here." He said seductively.

She felt a tingle up her back like he had touched her. She walked up to him. He padded his thighs and said, "Come up here."

"Why?"

"To indulge my fantasy?"

"Your fantasy?" She teased, just make him wait, she thought. "I didn't know you had fantasies about me."

"One of them is spanking your ass, so you better get up here before I change my mind."

"Mmmm…I love it when your…" He reached out and grabbed her. Lifting her so she had no choice but to straddle him. "Forceful." She finished her sentence as she landed on him.

"Don't you want to go upstairs?" She slid her arms around his neck to balance herself.

"Nope." He said, running his hands up her back to pull her closer. "Later." He kissed her quickly before burying his face in her neck. He kissed her there; looking and finding her pulse point he began to suck. Her head fell back pushing her body closer to his. His hands were under her shirt massaging her naked back.

She knew that he was leaving a love bite mark on her neck, branding her. Between the scraping of his beard and the rhythmic way he was sucking her skin, she wanted to scream. She moved her hand between them, feeling him beneath the fabric of his jeans.

He hissed as she touched him, he could never get enough of her touch. He pulled back from her neck. Kissing her again as he turned them in the chair so that she could brace herself again the bar. She leaned back so she could pull his shirt over his head. He did the same for her and they reached for each other at the same time. Her breasts against his naked chest. Her hand found it's way back to his jeans, he groaned as she unsnapped them and reached inside.

"Andy wait, wait honey."

"No I can't wait, please now, Sam." She half asked, half demanded.

Andy and Sam made love on the bar-stool, she indulged him in his fantasy.

She giggled as they lay in bed later, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well that's two, just how many fantasies do you have left?" She said as she stretched on top of him.

"Hmmm...good question, well there's the patrol car, backset and front hood. Ehh...my bed...Black Penny parking lot...ohhh the locker rooms...male and female. Mmmm I got a real good one for the interview room...yeah definitely the interview..."

She silenced him with a kiss. "Your an idiot." She said.

He hugged her to him and said with a satisfied smile, "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any rights to Rookie Blue, unfortunately :(_

_Big, big chapter. Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you are all enjoying the story ;) Cheers!_

* * *

Andy woke up intertwined with Sam. It was morning, she moved so that she could lean on her elbow and watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful, the creases he normally had around his eyes and forehead were gone. He usually only had those lines because he was either trying to figure me out or angry with me, she mused.

"What are you lying there thinking about, princess?" He said his eyes still closed.

Her new nickname, she still wasn't too sure about that one. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "I didn't know you were awake, I was just watching you."

"Hmmm…" he stretched, "Like what you see?"

"Fishing for compliments already?" She teased.

Before she knew it she was flat on her back and Sam was on top of her. "Do I have to demonstrate more of my skills before I get a compliment?" He moved his hips between her legs.

"Sam," She laughed, "again?"

"Mmmm," He buried his head in her neck, he kissed her all the way to her ear before he bit her earlobe. As he pulled away he noticed the bite mark he had left there last night. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." He said.

She was relieved when she realized he was talking about the sucker bite he gave her. For a moment she was scared he was talking about all of last night. "Why?" She asked moving her hips to accommodate him.

He gasped, "Woman don't you get enough?" he joked as he grabbed her hips and slid inside her.

It felt perfect, she thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear, "Of you? No."

Sam kissed her, it was a long time before they were able to speak coherently again.

Afterwards they both lay gasping, once they looked at each other they both began to laugh. "You're going to be the death of me, princess." He said breathless.

"You know, that nick name, I'm not too sure about that."

He sat up and leaned back against the headboard pulling her to lie on his chest. "Oh and why is that?"

"Because that could be really sweet or really sarcastic."

"Yep, could be." He said playfully.

"Kind of like you, now that I think about it." She pulled on one of his chest hairs.

"Ouch."

"Oh quit being a baby, that didn't hurt."

"And you know this because what? You have chest hair?"

She laughed and sat up. "What do you think?"

He looked at her naked chest and said, "I think you better put my t-shirt back on because we have a lot of talking to do and we aren't going to get very far you looking like that."

She smiled and scooted to the edge of the bed, finding Sam's t-shirt he wore last night on the floor she slipped it over her head and stood up. "I'm going to make coffee, then we can talk, ok?"

"Sounds good." He said watching her walk away.

He laid there thinking about last night, when she came back downstairs she looked like a present all wrapped up in his clothes. He tried to be noble and stay downstairs until he was sure she would have fallen asleep. He laughed to himself; his act of chivalry went right out the window when he seen her. He knew he pushed her, making her come to him and asking her to indulge him. He couldn't remember how many times he'd sat down there after closing time, all alone thinking about her.

He didn't know what was going to happen after tomorrow, he was too scared to think about it. But if she decided to go back to Luke he was going to make damn sure she would never forget the imprint of him on her body.

* * *

Andy leaned against the counter, smiling to her herself. Her entire body ached from all the activity with Sam. It was a good ache she thought, nah…it was wonderful ache. She wished she could wake every morning feeling this good. _You can, just talk to him. Tell him. _

_Sure…sure here I go again jumping into it with him without breaking things off with Luke first. _

_That's a done deal, I'm not going back there. _

I'll have to call my Dad when this is over, she thought. I'm sure he'd let me stay a few weeks on his couch before I find another apartment.

She should have never moved in with Luke, she used him terribly, but he used me too. His stability came with a price, one that she wasn't willing to pay anymore. Like Emily said, she and Sam couldn't be apart for long because they needed each other. Sam needs me and I need him, she thought as she felt his arms slide around her middle as he joined her in the kitchen and kissed the back of her neck.

She turned around in his arms, "I was thinking...you need me, Sam and I need you to." Her heart was in her eyes when she looked at him.

He looked surprised but only for a moment. He pulled her close, nose to nose, "I know." Was all he said.

They jumped apart when they heard a knock at the door. At least Sam had his jeans on, in silent agreement Andy went into the bedroom and shut the door to put more clothes on. Sam headed for the door. _That better not be Luke. _

Sam opened to door to find Tommy McNally and Detective Andy Burrows standing in the hallway. Sam looked out, up and down the hallway. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

Burrows spoke up, "We figured it would be better to come today then wait for tomorrow. Wanna move so we can get in?"

"Hurry up, did anyone see you?"

"No," Tommy said, "that's why we're here so early."

He ushered them into the living room. Each man took a chair, Sam sat on the couch. "Well?" Sam said irritated that they were there. "is there a change of plans?"

"No we just wanted to do…" He stopped talking as the bedroom door opened and Andy walked out still wearing his t-shirt, she had put on her jeans and combed her hair. "Hey, Andy angel." Burrows called out.

Andy smiled at Burrows and saw her father, confused she said, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Hi honey," Tommy stood up and hugged her. "how it going?"

"Ok but I don't understand why you're here."

"Let's sit down." Tommy said gesturing towards the couch.

Sam waited to see, was she going to sit on the end or was she going to sit next to him. For some reason he'd think about later, this seemed important. Andy came over to couch and practically sat in his lap. "Oh sorry." she said moving over a bit. Sam was a happy man.

"Now what's going on?" She asked.

Burrows looked over at Sam, "You haven't told her yet?"

"No I haven't had time to." Sam responded.

"Well didn't you get in last night Andy?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Andy replied.

Sam looked guilty, Tommy looked confused, Andy's face turned bright red and Burrows just sat back with a smirky grin on his face until he caught Sam's stare of death. Burrows cleared his throat, "Sam had to work last night, right boy? Andy was probably tired from the trip and all…ah…well no time like the present, right?"

Burrows flashed Sam his best 'you owe me one now' look. Andy spoke up, "Well I did spend some time in the bar last night and I noticed a couple of guys at the back table selling drugs, so I figure that's what this is about."

"It's more than that; the drugs they are selling came from a big bust the 12 broke about 9 months ago. Supposedly they recovered about 1.5 million in ready for street heroin." Sam said.

"Yep but we tested the stuff these guys are selling, came from the same batch. One of the guys busted told the prosecutor that there should have been about 2.5 not 1.5 but nobody believed him, until now." Burrows said. "Seems somebody had a hand in the 1 million disappearing."

"How did you track it here?" Andy asked.

"We didn't, Emily came to me…"

"Emily? Downstairs Emily?"

"Yeah I knew her back in the day. She came to see me, seems Pops got himself into some trouble with a couple of guys from Vice. They were really turning the screws to him before Emily realized what was going on. She came to me to see if I could help. I sent Sam in here to see what was going on and who these guys were. Sam was the one who started to put all the pieces of the puzzle together." Burrows said with a look to Sam.

"Yeah only these guys are pretty shrewd, they sent those two yokels in here to sell the stuff, I haven't actually seen the vice cops yet. Well at least tomorrow I will. I got Pops to tell me what was going on, I talked him into contacting the guys and we have a meeting tomorrow afternoon." Sam continued where Burrows left off.

"Wait a minute, Sam what if they recognize you?" Andy said.

"Burrows already cross referenced each one that could be involved. It's got to be at least two of six or all six, we don't know. But these are all guys I don't know."

"Sam…" Andy was scared. "this is dangerous, you need to get them on tape." Sam nodded. "So you're wearing a wire?"

"I have to, I have to try to get everything to put them away."

"What about the two selling?" Andy asked.

"They got records…going against decorated cops?" Sam shook his head, "No, we need more then that."

"What about Pops, why can't he testify?"

"Well that's the second part, Pops doesn't know I'm undercover. I think Emily suspects but she hasn't said anything. Besides Pops won't even tell me their names, he's stubborn; they caught him on his blind side and I think he's embarrassed."

"So you're going to take a chance on getting yourself killed because he's embarrassed? Are you crazy?"

"Andy…" Sam said softly.

"Don't Andy me," She said and looked around the room, "then I'm going to be there too!"

"Oh no, you won't! This is my bust, you can wait with backup." Sam spoke up.

"I'm not waiting with backup while you get yourself killed!"

Burrows and Tommy watched the display and looked at each other. A look passed between them, they were both very pleased indeed.

"Andy," Sam pleaded again, "its alright I already set up cameras…"

"I'll hide in the kitchen or behind the bar, you are _not_ doing this without me!"

"We'll talk about this later!" Sam yelled.

"Yes we will!" Andy yelled back.

Sam turned to Burrows, trying to calm himself. "Ok so you brought the wire?"

Burrows reached in pocket, pulled out the device and they continued to talk about the plan.

After they were finished Andy asked to speak with her father in the kitchen alone. They rose and walked out of the door. Once they were alone Andy spoke, "Dad I made a bad mistake."

Tommy's eyes softened, "What's the matter honey?"

"Dad after this is all over would it be ok if I slept on your couch for a few weeks? Until I can find another apartment."

"Had enough of Luke, huh?"

"You know?"

"Honey I know you and you don't belong with that guy. I don't like the way he treats you and I told Sam as much."

"You told Sam? When did you see Sam?"

"God hasn't he told you anything? I've been stopping in here relaying information from him to Burrows and back. And no, I haven't been drinking, in case you're wondering. Burrows was just worried Pops might recognize him."

"Oh I see."

"Your welcome anytime ok? I don't think you'll be on my couch that long though, not with Sammy around."

"Oh so you like Sam huh?"

"Yes I do and I think you do too." Tommy smiled at his little girl and hugged her close before calling out, "Burrows!"

* * *

Once Andy and Tommy were clear of the room. Burrows sat smiling at Sam ear to ear. "Don't give me that look, you set me up." Sam said.

"Huh? That doesn't sound like a 'thank you' to me." Burrows said. "You should have seen her face in my office when I asked her 'what's between you and Sam Swarek', you thought she was fourteen and I read her diary." Burrows laughed softly, "Tommy's right, you two are just a couple of stupid kids and the sooner you get her away from that jackass, the better."

"Callaghan." Sam said.

"Yeah came by my office yesterday evening, got balls that's for sure."

"He came to see you?"

"Yep, I just don't like that guy and it ain't because of what Tommy said either, he keeps his shit up and he'll be looking for a turn about the Internal Affairs dance floor with yours truly."

Sam laughed. "I think he's clean, he's just a obnoxious asshole that's all."

"Glad he's got your vote and all, still wouldn't mind making his life miserable for a while."

"He doesn't have my vote."

"Well your pretty stupid if you don't see the way that girl looks at you. That's all I'm sayin' for now."

"Burrows!" Tommy called from the kitchen, "I thought we were going out for breakfast? Let's go."

Sam and Burrows rose and walked into the kitchen. Andy and Tommy were hugging goodbye, he turned her face in his hands. "You remember what I said, ok?" Andy nodded in agreement as her father kissed her on the forehead. "And Sam," Tommy continued, "you take care of my little girl."

"Ok Tommy." Sam said walking them to the door, Sam opened the door first looked out and nodded, they left.

"Sam, did I hear you say something about cameras downstairs?" Andy asked after Sam closed the door.

Sam laughed, he hadn't turned them on yet but he wasn't telling her that.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sadly, I do not own Rookie Blue - if I did that horrible Andy/Luke scene would have ended a completely different way. Heck the Sam/Andy scene would have ended a different way! lol_

_Here is another long chapter, I wanted to set some things straight before moving on. Please read and let me know what you think. Your reviews are greatly appreciated, they help me write the story. Take care, Cheers!_

* * *

Sam sat on the couch waiting for Andy to finish with her shower. She teased him about joining her but he really needed some time alone to think. They were able to spend a good morning together both avoiding the two elephants in the room. First was the extent of her involvement in the operation, the other Luke Callaghan.

Just the thought of him sent a rage through him. He knew he was responsible for the bruise marks on her arm. When he seen them yesterday she didn't have to tell him anything, her face said it all. He wanted to leave, find Callaghan and beat him within an inch of his life. Two things stopped him; he couldn't walk out on the job at this stage in the game. The other; if he had seen Callaghan then and there, he didn't think he was capable of stopping when he hit him.

Tommy made it pretty clear on several occasions that he did not like Luke. He had not seen Andy in weeks and he was worried. She was always making excuses for not coming around. When she did, she couldn't stay long because Luke was either in the car waiting for her or she only stopped during her lunch hour at work.

Tommy didn't want to say anything directly to her about Luke because he did not want to put any more distance between them. She was acting so out of character, she would never have let anyone take over her life like that. When she told him she was working mostly desk duty, he was stunned.

_I don't know what they think I can do about it. I can't just tell Andy that she can't be with Callaghan and demand she be with me._

Sam laughed at himself, he could just see telling her that. Sam had never had any kind of control over Andy, he didn't want to. He liked her just the way she was. She didn't need to change anything about herself to make him happy. Ever since she walked back down those stairs last night; he had been a very happy man.

The sex was awesome; he had never felt so in tuned with someone before. He knew the night of the blackout, or rather as he thought it, the backout. He always knew that they would be good together. He didn't dream it would be like this; he couldn't get enough.

The reality of the situation was, he didn't know what was going to happen when this assignment was over. He wasn't about to ask her to make promises to him, not when he felt that she had rejected him so many times already. Sam was just going to live in the moment because the moment felt pretty damn good. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't still going to kick Callaghan's ass. He just had to face it; he was hopelessly in love.

Frustrated he got up from the couch and stormed into the bathroom. He surprised her as she just stepped out of the shower. She looked at him and she knew, she knew what he wanted. They never made it out of the bathroom.

"Wow," she said as Sam lowered her back to the floor. "what brought that on?"

Sam laughed, _Because I love you and I'm going out of my mind. _"What? You didn't like that?"

"Yeah I just want to make sure I do it again sometime."

Sam snickered. "If we're still going to take that walk; I better get to my shower. You gonna wash my back?" Sam removed what clothes he still had on.

Andy raised her eyes at him. "Where were you when I needed my back washed?"

_Getting hot in the living room thinking about you. _"Come in now, you need another shower now anyway." He said stepping into the shower.

"Yeah whose fault is that?" She said over the sound of the shower water.

He poked his head around the shower curtain, "C'mon you know you want to."

Andy didn't respond, she just stepped inside with him.

They had talked about taking a walk to store earlier. Since there was a kitchen downstairs that served food, Sam usually ate down there. But today, they just wanted to spend as much time together before he went downstairs to work. They decided to go for a few groceries.

They walked to a neighborhood store hand in hand. They acted like teenagers with all the time in the world instead of two undercover police officers working on an assignment. Andy felt so free, freer then she had in a long time. She had made some many bad decisions these past months; being with Sam was like being released from jail. Her own private jail.

She knew there was still so much to say to him. She wanted to tell him that she was not going back to Luke and that she loved him. _I love him. Was there ever I time when I didn't? _She had no idea what Sam was thinking. She was so afraid that this was just a fling for him. _What if it's not? What if he loves me too? _Every time he touched her, there was just this desperation. She felt like neither one of them was in control; they couldn't stop even if they wanted to. She didn't want to stop. _God I want him again already. _She thought as they walked along, she looked over at him. He glanced back at her. "Andy, don't." he said.

"What?" She smiled at him.

Sam led her to a narrow alleyway between two buildings. He pressed her against the wall with his body and leaned down to kiss her. _Take it easy you can't have her in an alley. _"Mmmm, we've got to stop this."

"I know, we should save this for the Penny parking lot."

Realization came over Sam's face he smiled wide and shook his head. "C'mon you crazy lady, let's get to the store."

Unfortunately, their mutual delirium would not last. It started over a bag of apples. They were walking through the store together, picking out just a few items. They stopped in the produce section of the store, Andy picked up a bag of apples and placed them in the basket he carried. "Why are you getting a bag? You should just grab a couple of them." Sam said.

"Because the bag is the same price if you brought four of them."

"Yeah but we don't need a whole bag."

"Why not?" Andy was confused. "You like apples, I like apples. I don't understand."

Sam would regret his words later but he continued. "Well does Callaghan like them? Because after tomorrow neither one of us will be here to eat them."

Sam could have slapped Andy and it would have hurt less. She looked at him, clearly with tears in her eyes and said, "You're a jackass!" She took the bag of apples and threw them back in the bin.

"Andy, I'm…"

"Don't say it, don't you say it." She said pointing her finger at him. "Don't say you're sorry because you're not sorry." She turned to walk away.

"Wait," he pleaded, as he grabbed her arm to stop her. He pulled her close and spoke in her ear. "I am a jackass, ok? I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I did, I am so sorry, Andy."

"Jake! Annie!" they heard someone call out.

They turned and it was Emily coming down the aisle to them. "Shopping eh? Since Jake usually eats downstairs I'm not surprised you don't have much food up there. Find everything you need?"

They didn't know if she witnessed what just happened. They both stepped away from one another. "Yeah," Andy said, "just picking up a few things. How are you?"

"Good just getting a few things for the Sundown tonight, limes and such. Do you two want a ride back?"

"No," they said together. "We enjoyed the walk and we're not getting that much." Andy said.

Sam moved over to the bin with the apples, he picked up another bag of apples and put them in the basket. Andy shot him a look; he stared back daring her to say something.

Noticing the undercurrent between them, Emily cleared her throat and said, "Well I better be getting along, I'm sure you two lovebirds are enjoying your afternoon. I'll see you downstairs later, Jake, and you too Annie."

"Oh I'll be there Emily, somebody has to peel all the ladies off of Jake." Andy said sarcastically.

Emily heartily laughed. "That you do, he's got quite a following there."

Sam's face turned red. "I'll see you at 6 Emily, ready to go _Annie_?"

Seeing Sam's embarrassment, Emily and Andy both giggled together before Emily turned and left.

"Was that necessary?" Sam snapped.

"Oh shut up, _Jake_." Andy said as she stalked away.

The walk back to the Sundown wasn't quite the same as the walk before. They both averted their eyes when they passed the alleyway where they had kissed only minutes before.

Once they reached the apartment Sam tried to break the ice by saying that Oliver, Frank and Noelle would be on the cover team tomorrow. He thought that might make Andy more comfortable about the next day. It didn't.

"Look I already told you, I'm not sitting outside with a cover team."

"Andy! I'm not going to argue about this." Sam said sternly.

"Good."

"Good what?" Sam asked.

"Good we won't argue about it." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm confused, what does that mean exactly?" Sam said bewildered.

"That means you can give me all the crap you want and I'm still going to do what I want to do! I'm your partner, damn you. You go, I go. Simple as that."

"Simple as that huh? Wasn't so simple before I left was it?" _Why did I say that?_

"So this is really what this is _all _about isn't it? I told you! Ok no! I tried to tell you but _you_ ran away!"

"Well I'm standing here right now, so?" He stood with his armed crossed.

"Now I can't say."

"What?" he yelled. "Why not?"

"Because you won't believe me, you either won't let yourself believe me or you'll leave!"

"Tell me!" he insisted.

"I should have broken up with Luke before I called you that night…"

"No kidding."

"Let me finish! That morning I had every intention of telling him it was over but I wanted to talk to you first. I wanted to explain about what happened, I didn't expect him to show up there. I hadn't even thought about him much since we went undercover. I wanted you Sam, not Luke. But when I finally caught up with you, you were so furious you wouldn't let me talk and then you said you were leaving and walked out."

"So what happened then?" He had calmed down and sat down on the couch. Andy followed suit a few feet away.

"I don't know, I was devastated, heartbroken and then I felt guilty because of what I did to Luke. I was so mad at you for leaving, I wasn't thinking straight. Luke was there, it was easy to use him to forget about you. I didn't feel anything for him, he couldn't hurt me. I didn't _want_ to feel anything anymore; he came to me a few days later and confessed that he knew you were there that night. He didn't care, he still wanted me, I still felt guilty about cheating on him. In my stupidity I believed him when he said that if you wanted me you would have stayed and fought for me."

"Oh God." Sam never thought about it like that.

She continued as if he never spoke, "So I just followed his lead, I moved in with him and then he said he was worried about me working the streets, he wanted me to take desk duty. Since I didn't want to be out there without you, I agreed. He just has a way of playing your guilt against you. He can look at you with this disappointment, I don't know. He just slowly took over, before I knew it I was under his thumb."

"Tell me about your arm." Andy said quietly.

"No."

"Andy," Sam reached for her hand. "please tell me what happened."

"I hadn't talked to anyone in a while. Not my dad, Traci, nobody. I wanted to go to the Penny one night after shift. So I went to his office, I was going to tell him that I would ask Traci for a ride there and spend time with her. I would just spend the night over her house because we were off the next day. He went crazy, he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the viewing room. I guess he was just gripping too hard, it left a mark."

"Why was he so mad, what was wrong with you going with Traci?"

"Well," she swallowed, "someone had started a rumor that they thought they saw you and you might be back at work. He thought I was going to look for you."

Sam stood straight up from the couch. Agitated he started to pace the living room. "I'm going to kill that son of bitch!"

"Sam, he's not worth it." Andy stood and went to him; she grabbed his arm pulling him around to her. "I'm fine see? He didn't really hurt me."

"That's not the point." His voice was ice cold.

"Yes it is, you can't ruin your career over this. Think reasonably." She said as Sam looked at her there was a tear running down her face.

"Don't cry, Andy" Sam said wiping her tear away. He led her to the couch, sat down and pulling her into his lap. He sat and rocked her while she cried.

He felt like such an asshole, he didn't mean to push it. He was upset with himself because he allowed this to happen to her and because he freaked out in the grocery store. Playing house with her felt good, really good. He wasn't ready for it to end tomorrow so he took it out on her. Everything he tried to avoid he ended up just thrusting out into the open.

All this time he'd been angry and holding all this against her; when actually he had just as much responsibility in the turn of events as she did.


	9. Chapter 9

_UGH this was the hardest chapter I have ever written, I'm still not sure about it. In my mind, Sam has to say things in his own time, his own way._

_I wasn't sure if the timing was right, if I was staying true to Sam's character...Andy's character. I'll let you decide. I know myself well enough to know, if I don't publish this now, I'll tweak it to death._

_I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Take care. Cheers._

* * *

Sam and Andy stayed together on the couch; she was curled up in his arms. He just held her and stroked her hair, her back. She had never felt so safe in her life. She knew that she hadn't always handled things between herself and Sam, as she should have. But she reasoned that when he came along she just wasn't equipped enough to deal with and understand what she was feeling.

Starting a new job that could cost her life was bad enough, but Sam was larger than life to her. She busted him blowing his cover, but then he helped her solve the case. He paid her back by making her arrest his informant with a fake warrant. Afterwards, the way he treated Emily Starling, how much risk she took believing in him, helping him…_I think I fell in love with him that day in Emily's apartment. _She saw another side of him that day and everyday that they worked together. He was an experienced cop but the man beneath that was much more.

Later in the parking lot, she followed him outside; she couldn't stop herself. She was just drawn to him. She told him that she wasn't afraid at Anton Hill's place and she meant it. Because he was there. That first jolt of chemistry between them confused her, she ran.

The night she shot that janitor, she didn't want Luke. She didn't fight him to stay with her because she knew whom she really needed. She went to him, kissed him. Then she was in his bed and everything was right, good. He made all the bad go away but she couldn't deal with it. It scared her, he was able to calm her fears, teach her to be strong and set her body on fire, she ran.

Sam was always there, whether it was to groan about a mistake she made, and then try to help her fix it. Or support her while she was growing as a rookie. He was always there. _I just took him for granted. _Until he left and her world fell apart.

She still didn't know what he was thinking, she was afraid to ask. If he rejected her now, didn't she deserve it?

Sam shifted a bit and she looked up at him. His eyes were so soft, watching her. She leaned up and gently kissed him.

She wasn't worried about Sam going after Luke. After the retraining exercise she knew he could handle Luke, very easily. But she didn't want Sam to do anything to jeopardize his job, Luke was already jealous of Sam. If Sam embarrassed him in front of their colleagues, she was afraid of what Luke would try to do to Sam professionally.

"Please promise me you won't do anything to him." Andy said quietly.

"I can't promise that."

"Why? You don't know what he's like. He's a master manipulator it's just not worth it."

"Andy please let's not talk about this, trust me, I know what I'm doing." He knew he was disappointing her but he was not going to make a promise he knew he couldn't keep. Callaghan had a lot to answer for.

The elephant was back for the moment. She scooted off of his lap and walked into the kitchen. "I'm starving, I'm going to get dinner started." She said quietly.

"You're cooking? This should be interesting." He said teasing her.

"Don't get too excited it's just a chicken casserole, funny guy." Andy called out faintly as she began to take the ingredients out of the refrigerator.

She was standing at the counter when once again she felt his arms around her middle. She tried to turn but he wouldn't let her, she felt his breath against her ear as he said, "This is as much my fault as it is yours, maybe more, maybe I should have acted a bit smarter and listened more. I can't promise that I won't do anything to him, but I do promise that I will be always be here for you. I will never let you down again. I can't stop needing to protect you, understand?"

She could only nod in agreement, the knot in her throat kept her from speaking. If that was the closest he was going to get to admitting that he had feelings for her…she's take that, for now.

"So?" Sam said seductively, still talking in her ear, "How long before that casserole is in the oven?"

Andy laughed, "You're serious?"

"Mmmm…yeah." He pressed his body against hers. Reaching under her shirt to cup her breasts in his hands, kneading them. He rubbed his beard against the tender skin of her neck. She moved her head to the side to give him better access, as he licked and bit her skin.

Her head fell back, her body rested against his. One of his hands left her breast to rub over her stomach and further down to the snap of her jeans. Her jeans were unsnapped and unzipped, she cried out as he found the center of her.

Her body was his, she thought. He knew exactly where and how to touch her. No one had ever made her feel like this before. She moaned and purred as he pleasured her completely.

She felt so good, alive, she reached behind her for the front of his jeans. He was ready, she started to touched him and he pulled his hips away. "No" he said breathless, "princess that was just for you."

Andy laughed bewitchingly, "It was huh?" She turned in his arms reaching for him again. "Well what if I'm not done yet? What if I still need more of you?"

He groaned as she reached again for snap of his jeans, she only stroked him for a few moments before his hand stopped her. He pulled her face up for a kiss before taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom.

* * *

She laid half on top of them as their bodies cooled. Sam held her to him, absentmindedly brushing his fingers against the skin of her shoulder. "At this rate we are never going to eat and you need to be downstairs in three hours." She sat up and pulled the covers over them and settled back in his arms.

"Yep, I told you, you're going to be the death of me." He lay there with a self-satisfied smile. He raised his brow at her. "Don't you care that I won't have the strength to work tonight?"

She ran her fingers against his face, rubbing his beard. "I'll help you, let me work with you behind the bar tonight, it'll be fun."

"You drove me crazy last night." She was intrigued by his sudden admission.

"I did?"

He lay there staring at the ceiling as he spoke. "Yes, I couldn't get enough of watching you. That's why I stayed downstairs, I was trying to do the right thing and leave you alone."

"Oh. Why would you do that?" She said half kidding.

He snickered and then sobered, "I was trying to be strong for the both of us."

He exhaled a long breath, waited for a moment as if to debate before he spoke again. "Andy, you do something to me that no one has ever done. You make me feel, I don't know…helpless; I wanted to fight for you but who I was going to fight? You?" he laughed to himself. "Callaghan?"

Andy remained quiet, if he was finally ready to talk, everything else could wait. "It was your decision to make, I thought you did. I wanted you to be happy, even if it was Callaghan, as long as you were happy. That's all that mattered to me. But I couldn't stay and watch anymore, it tore me up so I left. And now…now that you're here and I want to do whatever is within my power to keep you. If that's what you want."

She realized he still thought there was a chance she would return to Luke. "You already have me, you have always had me. You don't know how many times I stood there and silently begged you to say something, anything. I tried to use Luke to forget about you but it never worked."

"Why did you want to forget me?" He sat up against the headboard, he didn't pull her with him and he still didn't look at her.

The one question she didn't want to answer, how could she when she wasn't sure of the answer. She had been so quiet that he did look at her. She smiled weakly and said, "I don't know, I was scared. What do you do to protect the most important relationship in your life? Don't screw it up."

He finally reached for her; she went willingly. He tenderly touched her face and said, "And now?"

"Now," she smiled slyly at him and said, "you have to say it first."

He kissed her and moved to whisper in her ear, "I love you Andy McNally."


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Rookie Blue._

_Thanks for all the encouragement, you guys are the greatest! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Please let me know what you think :)_

_Take care, Cheers!_

* * *

What do you do to protect the most important relationship of your life?

Andy's words came back to Sam as he lay in bed. She had already gone to make her infamous casserole she's been talking about. _I hope she hurries because I'm starving_. They had not eaten since they stopped in that diner last night before he returned to the bar.

I'm in love, he thought. _Damn I said the words out loud. _Not that her reaction wasn't worth it, she threw are arms around him and said she loved him too. Kissed him all over his face until he begged her to stop. He thrilled in it though, the brightness of her eyes when she looked at him.

God, it made you feel good when you loved someone and you knew that they loved you too. Puts a spring in your step…it reminded him of what Noelle said to him so long ago. Then he thought about what happened immediately after that…_all right stop, leave it in the past_, he thought. Just leave it in the past.

His thoughts shifted to Callaghan, he could just see putting his fist right through that bastard's cocky grin. The urge to get up and find that creep now was so strong. _She's so worried about what he would do to me? Like he'd get a chance._

Sam had had enough of him since that day he stopped him in the squad room. As if, Sam didn't know what that was really all about. Luke already had a reputation before he even came to the 15, always after the rookies. He must of known Sam was interested in Andy, cocky bastard just wanted Sam to know he was taking Andy to his cabin…for sex. _That's why I kicked his ass that day. Cocky mother…_

"Hey!" Andy said from the doorway, "you going to get those lazy bones out of bed? I made a salad for us to eat now before the rest is done." She noticed his expression. "What?"

"I have a question."

"No I do not want to have sex right now!" She laughed before she noticed he was serious. "Ok sorry, what's the question?"

"Who's idea was it to go to Luke's fishing cabin?"

She looked at him puzzled. "Huh? Well…I don't know why your asking; but why would I invite myself to someone's fishing cabin, it was his idea. Why?"

"No reason, I just wondered…"

"Wondered what?"

"If you did want to have sex?" He said changing the subject.

She rolled her eyes and went along with it, for now. "Get your lazy butt out of that bed, it's time to eat." She laughed as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Well at least it smells good." He said when he joined her in the kitchen.

The kitchen was too small to fit a table with chairs. She handed him some plates and napkins, "Go set up the coffee table so we can eat in there." She gestured towards the living room.

He raised his brows at being told what to do, he took the plates. "Yes ma'am." He pretended to sulk as he walked away.

She rolled her eyes again and shook her head. She smiled as she reached for silverware, she could get use to this…very easily.

They ate and cleaned up in companionable silence. Sam was headed for a shower before the start of his shift downstairs. She was going to get ready after and meet him down there later.

He turned to her before going into the bathroom and asked if she wanted to join him. "Sam we have made love five times in less than 24 hours."

"So, sixth time is the charm, isn't that what they say?"

"No they say third time is the charm. Just go take your shower, I ache enough as it is."

"What a wimp." He said shutting the door.

In just the space of a couple of hours things changed between them drastically. She loved it. She couldn't wait to be free of this dark cloud she had above her head. Where Luke made her feel inferior and weak, Sam bolstered her confidence and made her strong. She almost wished Luke were here now; he would get an earful. Cocky bastard, she thought.

At least Traci will be over the moon; I should have listened to her. So told me not to move in with him. _Heck once she found out I was here with Sam she probably laughed herself silly. I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't already found a way to rub it in Luke's face that I'm here. _She refused to think about Luke, what he would be thinking right about now.

Sam came out of the bathroom and began getting ready. He kept humming the first few bars of a song that sounded vaguely familiar to her. After about the tenth time she finally asked, "What's that you're humming?"

"A song from Rod Stewart, I was thinking about putting his Greatest Hits CD on the jukebox tonight."

"Rod Stewart? Isn't he from the old Twilight Zones?"

He looked at her before shaking and hanging his head down. "Andy, that's Rod Sterling, not Rod Stewart."

She laughed. "I knew that, geez, I was just kidding." He started humming again and she burst out laughing. "If you want my body and you think I'm sexy? Oh my god Sam, for real?" They both laughed together before he gave her a long kiss and went downstairs.

* * *

Pops and Emily were already downstairs when Sam came down. He went to them and told them that Andy/Annie was going to work with him tonight. They were delighted, and decided to leave for some off time. Emily said she would be back later, just in case. Sam knew what she meant; she wanted to keep an eye on those two dirt bags.

He was still surprised that he was able to talk Pops in agreeing to meeting with the vice cops. Maybe his was just desperate for any kind of help. Or Emily just talked Pops into it; Andy could talk him into almost anything. He just wished that thirty years from now Andy would look at him like Emily looks at Pops.

Thirty years from now? Would they make it? Sam didn't know, he had his share of girlfriends in the past but they were always women that knew the score. If he were called to an assignment he would be gone, months at a time. No strings, no promises, which was until her. Andy changed every thing; she kicked in that door and changed his life forever.

She came downstairs an hour later, she had on jeans, a sweater and sneakers didn't matter, she was beautiful. She left her hair was down but while she moved it would reveal the mark he had put on her last night. She walked behind the bar and up to Sam. "Well you going to let me work?"

"Sure, it's quiet now, there won't be any real business until after ten but we can go over some stuff now."

"Where's Pops and Emily?" She asked.

"They left to enjoy their evening off, Emily will be back later to check on things." Andy knew just what things he was referring too. She looked over, their usual table sat empty.

Sam gave her a quick introduction to where everything was located. He told her she could ask him as they went along.

And so the evening progressed, they had fun together and with the other customers. Sam's three admirers were back, sitting in their usual spot. It was funny that they never needed a refill or a fresh drink unless Sam was nearby. But it was ok, Andy would usually pick one of those times to brush past him or bend down to pick something up in front of him. The powerful way he kept looking at her made her do it all the more.

Later on Emily came in, between customers Andy chatted with her. She noticed the change in her and Sam and commented on it. "Well its good to see you two got over your little spat today."

"It did us a world of good actually." She grinned at Emily.

"You love him a lot don't you?" She patted Andy's hand. "Don't worry it shows on him too, he looks at you the way that Pops used to look at me. Sometimes I still catch Pops looking at me like that." She laughed. "He's a good man Annie, you just wait and see."

"He is a good man. It just took putting us back together for me to realize how good he is for me."

"Oh sweetheart, that's just wonderful."

She loved talking to Emily. _Why couldn't I have a mother like this? It's a shame that Emily and Pops never had children, yet my mother was able…_

Andy stood there lost in thought for a moment until she saw two hands on either side of her and felt Sam behind her. He leaned against her as he spoke to both of them. "So what are you two talking about?"

"You." Emily said. "Well you and Annie, Jake. You seem very happy together."

Andy looked up at him while he looked at her. "We are, aren't we princess?"

_Princess! _Now she understood why he called her that. As long as she was princess she was always Andy. Andy smiled and winked at him. "Very happy." Sam squeezed her close before leaving to tend bar.

"Aw, Annie, that was sweet, you better never let that guy go."

Andy turned to look at Sam and then back to Emily. "Never."

It was later that Andy noticed Sam and Emily talking together, they're conversation serious. Sam then walked away for a minute, returned and pulled her aside. "I just texted your dad. He should be here soon."

"What's the matter?"

"Those losers, they're not here tonight. They should have been here an hour ago. These guys are like clockwork, they don't miss a night."

"What do you need my dad for?" She asked.

"I don't know, but something's not right. At least he'll be here to relate back to Burrows if something comes up. Oh and remember, Emily doesn't know he's your father."

She nodded in agreement and they both began to watch the front door. Waiting for the dealers to show or Andy's father.

Within thirty minutes Tommy staggered through the door. He looked like a drunk on a binge. Sensing that he might upset his daughter convinced he was drinking again; he looked at her and winked. Relief washed her over.

Tommy sat a few chairs away from Emily and called out to Sam, "Jake get me a double would ya?" He looked over as if to try to focus and said, "Hi…ya there cutie" to Emily.

"Hiya yourself Tommy." Emily said looking him over. "Out on the town again eh?"

"Yep." He replied as Sam brought his drink over, "Thanks Jake, say who's that one over there?"

He motioned to where Andy was.

"That is my girlfriend, so you watch it Jake."

"What would she want with an old man like me? So…introduce us." He announced.

Sam waved Andy over, she smiled as Sam said, "Tommy McNally this is Annie Harper, Annie that's Tommy."

"Nice to meet you _Tommy_, strange, you remind me of someone." She said slyly.

"Yeah I get that all the time. So what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" Her dad was clearly teasing her.

"Quit laying it on so thick, Dad." She said in a whisper.

"Thick huh? I was busting guys while you were in diapers. After today no more of the this Tommy stuff either." He whispered back with a smile, he was so proud of her. She smiled back and returned to tending bar.

Tommy stayed and played the drunk. Other than the two dealers not showing up, it was a typical night. Sam knew something was up, he could just feel it. Towards the end of the night he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The front door closed, he looked up and there stood Dave Tremont and Steve Combs, two of Toronto's Vice Squad detectives. One day early.


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Rookie Blue._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm so thrilled that it's getting read and hopefully enjoyed! Let me know what you think._

_We still got a long way to go. There's the bust or not... Sam and Luke's confrontation... Frank Best, Noelle Williams. Lots to go. (that was a spoiler BTW) Take care, Cheers!_

* * *

Sam wasn't surprised by identity of the two detectives, out of the six possible suspects, Tremont and Combs always seemed to be at the top of the list. Steve Combs had only been with the squad a few years. Tremont on the other hand, had about 10 years experience in vice.

Sam had to think quickly, he was unprepared for this impromptu meeting. His wire, upstairs, the cameras set up but not turned on. _Damn! Time for Plan B. _He always had a plan B in mind, for every assignment. If he played his cards right this would turn out better but it was much more dangerous.

He noticed Andy staring at him; obviously she recognized them as cops as well. He shook his head, he did not want her anywhere near them. Sam went over as they approached the bar, "Need anything officers?" He wanted them to know that he knew they were cops. "Yeah," Steve Combs said. "Give me a shot of Jack, with a chaser and give my partner here a Rum and Coke." They sat down while Sam got their order.

When Sam came back to put the drinks on the bar; Combs said. "Where's Pops?" Downing his shot.

"He's got the night off."

"Who are you? Jake?" Combs asked.

"Yep." Sam replied.

Tremont stood up and finally spoke. "We'd like a word with you in the back, now."

"No problem." Sam said as he looked at Andy, she was standing over by Tommy and Emily. Sam motioned for Andy to remain where she was. As he and the detectives walked to the end of the bar; they continued on to the kitchen, standing just inside the swinging door.

Andy looked back at Emily nodding. Emily knew what Andy was requesting and she got up to take her place behind the bar. Tommy noticing what the women were up to; put his hand on Andy's. "You be careful, alright?" he said quietly.

Andy nodded as she proceeded to follow Sam and detectives. Andy stood just outside of the kitchen's door and listened.

Once they were out of sight of the bar patrons, Tremont shoved Sam against the wall. Pulling out his wallet and handing it to Combs, while he checked Sam for weapons. Satisfied that Sam was unarmed, Tremont turned to Combs. "Well?" he asked.

Combs held up Sam's ID. "It says Jacob Adams, Ottawa address."

"So what are you doing down here Adams?" Tremont asked still leaning on Sam.

"Came down to check out my uncle's place; he's thinking of retiring soon. Thought maybe…I don't know, look it over."

Tremont released Sam and let him turn around.

"So what do you think?"

Sam smiled. "I think it's a dive, I ain't interested in this kind of joint."

"So what is your interest then?" Combs said.

"I really didn't want to talk in front of the old man. I'm looking for something and your friends told me where I could get it."

"Oh yeah? Our friends huh?" Tremont asked. "We don't have any friends around here, so I don't get your point."

"Well up in Ottawa I had a little business going, my supplier got busted and I left town. My girlfriend came down and told me everything's cool but now I have to find another supplier."

"Oh yeah?" Combs ask excitedly.

Tremont gave him a look and Combs quickly quieted. "So? What's that got anything to do with us?" Tremont asked.

Sam took a breath and said. "Your two friends? They like to talk; they said if I hooked up with you guys, I could make a good score."

"How good a score we talking Adams?" Tremont asked, he was very suspicious of Sam and it showed in his voice.

"50k to start."

"50k?" Tremont said, "Where's a sleazy punk like you going to come up with 50k?"

"Well if you don't have it…"

"Hey, we've got three other bars like this working…" Combs started before Tremont cut him off.

"Shut up Steve," he said looking over at his partner, "look you never answered my question Jake, where you getting that kind of money?"

As Andy listened she realized that one of them was not buying Sam's story. She was getting worried about the assignment but most of all Sam. She quickly thought of something, squared her shoulders and barged right in.

The door swung open as Andy walked in. "Don't worry about it, I got it." Andy stood her regally as if daring anyone to doubt her.

"Well, what do you have here?" Tremont said crossing over to stand close to Andy. He stared into her eyes.

She stared right back. After a moment he looked away, still not convinced of any of this. Combs on the other hand, just soaked it all up.

"Look," Andy said, "your two guys told my boyfriend you got a lot to spare. Now we're looking for 50k, if you got it great. If not, well then have a nice night gentlemen."

"Well Jake, seems we know who wears the pants around here." Tremont said insulting Sam. "Where's a little girl like you going to come up with 50k anyway?" He was inches from her face, trying his best to intimidate her. She wasn't.

Andy reaffirmed her stance and looked directly at Tremont. "Daddy." She snapped. "Look I can have the money by tomorrow afternoon, can you have the product, yes or no."

Tremont looked her over; she didn't look like a girl that had 50k. Reading his look, Andy narrowed her eyes and said, "What? You think I'm going to wear my diamonds in this place? Look around you; this place is a dump. We're going back to Ottawa as soon as we can. You gonna deal or what?"

Andy didn't dare look at Sam, she was afraid she would burst out in hysterical laughter if she saw his face. She knew this was probably going to send him through the roof but damn, she was his partner. She had a right, sort of.

Combs came up to Andy, looking her up and down. "Got a real pistol here, don't you? Jake." He said leering at her.

She looked over at Tremont and said, "Can you put a leash on this one?"

Tremont threw back his head and laughed. If anything he admired her spunk. Noting he would check each one out thoroughly before going ahead with the deal. "Well then, where and when gorgeous?" Tremont asked her.

"Here, tomorrow, same as the meeting…we'll just keep the old man out of this. The bar's closed on Sundays so I don't see a problem."

They completely ignored Sam during the whole exchange. As they were leaving Steve Combs patted Sam on the back and laughed at him. "Tomorrow." he said. And they were gone.

When Andy finally looked at Sam, his back was turned. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do." She said.

"I don't know if you're an angel or the devil." He said disbelieving.

"Please don't be upset Sam." She begged as he turned to her, his face unreadable.

"Upset?" he said, "You didn't listen to me once again, not that you ever do." He laughed "But wow, you were good." He gave her that sweet smile. "Princess, you probably saved our case, those guys weren't going for me." He thought for another moment before saying. "I am so damn proud of you."

Andy was so relieved so ran into his arms. He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear. "And I'll show you later just who wears the pants."

"You're really not upset?" She asked.

"Nah, I've played every kind of weasel before, this time I just get to play a pussy whipped one." That really didn't sit too well with Sam, but he had to play the cards he was dealt.

They went back out it was time to start close the bar, Emily had kicked out the last of the customers. Tommy had already contacted Burrows. Sam just had to update him on the rest. As Tommy was getting ready to leave and meet Burrows, he hugged Andy goodbye. They turned to one person forgotten. Emily, she stood there looking from Sam to Andy and asking them to please explain exactly what was going on.

Sam told her that he thought she knew everything already. She told him that no, she thought that Sam was an undercover cop but she wasn't sure. Sam bringing in Andy tripped her up because their relationship seemed so real.

She knew Tommy as a customer that just started coming around, but she had no idea that he didn't drink and certainly not that he was Andy's father.

"Ok she said, so what are your real names then?"

"I'm Andy McNally and this is Sam Swarek."

"So you two are really not together?" She was bewildered.

"Not in any legitimate way no." Sam said. That really bothered Andy. _What did he mean 'legitimate'? He better not try backing out of this now. _"Anyway Emily, we are partners Andy and I. We are both patrol officers working undercover and Tommy is Andy's father. He's also a good friend and ex-partner of Andy Burrows. Since Tommy's retired from the police force and doesn't know Pops, Burrows thought it better to stay clear of the place and send Tommy to relay information between us."

"So now what?" Emily asked.

Sam related what happened in the kitchen. Emily smiled wide at Andy when she heard about her heroics. "So," Sam continued. "I'll need you to keep Pops out of here tomorrow."

After Emily thought about it she asked. "What about the meeting he thinks he's suppose to be there?"

Sam looked at Emily softly. "Emily I have been racking my brain trying to think of a way to keep Pops out of this. He's a good guy and he doesn't deserve to go down in this just because of a couple mistakes. You keep him away from here and Andy and I can get these guys with the drugs, money, everything. Pops won't be involved. Really between them coming in here early and Andy, they busted themselves."

Emily threw her arms around Sam and hugged him hard. "Jake, well I mean Sam, I still say you are a good man!" She looked over at Andy, still not believing that they were just working undercover. She whispered to Sam for his ears only. "Don't think I didn't notice the connection between Annie & Andy, she loves you, don't be stupid."

Sam didn't say anything; he just nodded. She continued to stare at him, eyebrow raised. He sighed, "Ok Emily, I won't be stupid. Now let me close this place and you think of a way to keep him as far away from here as possible, ok?"

"Yep," she said as she walked over to Andy, "I'm just so shocked by all this, you're a police officer? Your too cute to be a cop."

Andy smiled at her. "Emily, I have to tell you, you are one hell a lady." Emily and Andy hugged. Emily said she was leaving and that they should call her if anything else happened.

Andy stood there watching Emily leave, she heard Sam cleaning up behind her. She didn't want to turn around. She still didn't know what to think of his statement _'not in any legitimate way',_ what the hell did that mean?

She turned and started to clear off the tables. This was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Rookie Blue. Kind of short and sweet but I wanted this out of the way before moving on._

_I hope you still enjoy the story._

_Please read and I appreciate everyone taking the time to review. Thanks so much! Cheers._

* * *

Sam was in a good mood. _This is going to work, Pops won't be involved, after tomorrow I'm/we're gonna get those assholes, Andy was great…this is going to work. _

His mind was racing; trying to organize all of his thoughts for tomorrow's bust. He had just about finished everything for the night when Andy came behind the bar to finish wiping down the rest of the counter.

He never noticed her silence, so when he grabbed one of the bar towels and snapped her in the butt with it; her shriek caught him off guard. "Damn you," She screamed, rubbing her rear end. "What the hell is the matter with you, that hurt!"

"Princess, I'm so…"

"Don't call me that! I hate that nickname!" She lied smoothly. "Do you enjoy hurting me?"

Sam was shocked. He couldn't figure out what had happened. She had fire in her eyes as she looked at him. She threw down the towel she held and started to walk away.

He reached for her, "Wait…wait…wait…what's going on here? I thought we were both thrilled about tomorrow and everything is fine. Why are you so angry?"

"So what you don't think I have a legitimate reason to be upset?"

"I was just playing." She raised her eyebrow as he said that. "The towel wasn't wet, I was just clowning around." He tried to hold on but she pulled her arm away.

Obliviously the 'legitimate' reason went right over his head. She squared her shoulders and said. "I'm going to bed its been a long night."

He was disappointed, he wanted to talk about tomorrow maybe have a little bit of fun before going to sleep. "You're going to bed?"

"Now you think I don't have a legitimate reason to be tired?"

_Alright,_ he thought that was the second time she said, _oh damn_, he remembered what he said earlier to Emily, _ah that's why she's so pissed!_ "I get it now Andy, I don't know why you're letting what I said to Emily bother you."

"What?" she said disbelieving. "You just unlegitimatized everything this weekend has been."

"That's not a word." Sam corrected.

"I'm really pissed right now and I can make up words if I want to! You make up everything as you go along, why can't I?"

Sam was now getting aggravated. "Just what the hell does that mean?"

"That means that I'm going upstairs and I am sleeping on the couch tonight, Casanova!" She walked out and let the door slam.

_How the hell does she do this to me? In the space of just a few seconds I go from Heaven to Shitsville. _He groaned as he continued to finish up where she left off. Slowly, filled with dread, he finally climbed the stairs.

It was quiet when Sam walked into the apartment, shutting the door quietly. He moved through the hallway, she wasn't on the couch. Sam jumped as the bathroom door was whipped open. She stood there for a second before brushing past him.

"Andy," he begged, "come on, talk to me."

"What was this weekend, just your little payback? Is that why you've been so hot to have sex with me? Just screw me figuratively and literally all weekend and then act like none of this meant anything afterwards?" Sam had never seen her so enraged. She was upset in the store today but not like this.

"Would you please stop this! Guys sometimes say stupid things without thinking them through ok? And when I was faced with Emily questioning me about _our_ relationship, I don't know, suddenly it felt too good to be true. I got scared." Sam moved to her. "Andy, I just can't forget about Callaghan, I mean you are still with him, not me."

Andy had calmed down, with a sigh she said, "Sam I gave you something that I have never given Luke or any other man before, my trust. I was as honest with you as I could be. I have no intentions of returning to him. Whether you want to be with me or not. I do not want to be with him, do you understand that? When you casually regarded our relationship as nothing but partners on the force, you broke my heart."

"Andy." He said, but she turned and walked away from him. "No." he said when she saw her getting ready to climb onto the couch. "No please, I don't want this." Motioning towards the couch. "I want you, I've always wanted you. God just cut me some slack; this is all new to me. I got scared, I know it's not an excuse but it's the truth. You and I don't exactly have the best track record, you know? I'm afraid to trust that this is really happening."

"Don't you think I feel the same way too? At some point, if you really want me you are going to have to fight for me. Only you don't realize the person you have to fight is yourself."

He knew she was right, he had to let go and trust her. Sam held out his hand, "Come to bed with me, we don't have to have sex. I just don't want to be separated from you; not anymore. I promised not to hurt you and I did, I'm sorry. But I do love you. Please come with me."

Andy possessed that powerful female trait; the capability women have to forgive the men that they truly love. She took his hand and he pulled her into his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Rookie Blue._

_Well we're getting there slowly. Two more chapters left, I should think. Thank you so much for all the reviews. It is an incredible help to me to continue to write the story and knowing that people are actually interested in reading it? All I can say is **WOW**, I am humbled. Thank you. Cheers._

* * *

Sunday morning came, two lovers were wrapped in each others arms as the sun spilled across the bed. Sam's promise lasted until early morning when Andy and he could wait no longer.

As Andy lay against his body, lightly running her hand across his chest, she thought about the previous day. What an emotional roller coaster day. She had never been as hurt and infuriated. She knew she couldn't just insist that Sam trust her. After everything they have been through, he'd always stuck by her side. It wasn't until she pushed it and insisted they sleep together that night in her apartment.

She didn't regret that night, she couldn't. But the events afterwards would haunt her for a long time to come.

She wanted so badly to have this whole thing over with already; even though it meant that this current bliss would be over. She wanted to be free of Luke and able to pursue a relationship with Sam.

How that sounds, she thought. Dropping one man only to start up immediately with another, but this was different. Sam was Sam, he wasn't just any man and she did not want to wait, she knew what she wanted. If she had bothered to look deeper, she wanted him from the moment they met.

"Promise me something?" She looked up at him.

He looked lost in thought as well; he looked her. "What's that?"

"Promise me after today that you won't forget how much I love you. No matter what happens later, please don't forget that."

He pressed her close, "Are you expecting something bad to happen?"

"I hope not but I don't want all the things that are going to happen interfere with what we have right now. I don't want to lose that or you." She said quietly.

Sam pulled her up for a kiss, a soft caress across her lips. Pulling her head back so that he could gaze into her eyes, he spoke, "I do, as long as you promise to remember, that I love you too. It's going to be a rough day. Especially once this job is done and the rest of the 15 is here. I don't think it's a good idea to confirm what I'm sure most of them are thinking. So lets play it cool, ok?"

"Still trying to protect me, huh?"

"Always." He said and kissed her again before saying, "Lets get some more sleep."

The second time Sam woke up was to smell of bacon frying; it was late morning. _She must be up already, making breakfast. I could get use to this._ He didn't have any idea what she intended to do after today where Luke was concerned. It still bothered him but he was trying to trust her and just let her handle it. He would be there if she needed him.

"This is becoming to be a habit with you, you know." She said standing in the doorway. "Here I am slaving away in the kitchen and here you are taking it easy." She grinned. "You ready for coffee?"

"Mmm, yes please." He swung his legs out of bed and picked up his shorts and jeans from the floor. He reached for a t-shirt and headed into the kitchen.

She was standing where she always seemed to be standing. He walked up and slid his arms around her. "You keep feeding me and making me coffee and I'm not ever going to let you go. Maybe we should just ask Pops to keep me on and stay here." He wasn't serious but she sure wish that was possible.

"I know." She turned in his arms and presented him with his coffee. He kissed her as he took the offered cup.

As they were eating breakfast Burrows called on untraceable cell phone he gave Sam. Andy really couldn't tell what was being said, hearing only Sam's half of the conversation. They only talked a short time.

After he hung up with Burrows he looked at her and stated, "Well Tremont did check us both thoroughly out. If it should come up for any reason your father's name is Alan Harper and he owns a construction company with ties to illegal drugs, gambling, racketeering etc. Making you much more believable. He gave you a minor rap sheet; disorderly, possession, just stuff like that. He gave me a sheet, possession with intent, B&E, couple other things, nothing special. He didn't want Tremont to think we were too hard core. Luckily Burrows has ties with RCMP because he called down there, they were able to intercept the call. You know, he had the balls to call from the station? He thinks he's untouchable."

"What a arrogant bastard." She said.

"Yeah well that makes him even more dangerous so you watch yourself, ok? No telling how far this jerk thinks he can push it."

"So now we just wait, huh?"

"Well I have to get the cameras ready and figure out the wire situation. We won't be able to wear one because I'm sure today he'll check us both. We have to take a ride over to the CIBC on Fort York and pick up the money."

"Isn't that close to the 15?" She asked.

"Yeah but they are the only one open today. We're going to have to be careful because he said that he wouldn't be surprised if Combs and Tremont weren't watching us."

Sam left after that to get the equipment Burrows said he left for him and he set up the recording devices and turned the cameras on. They wouldn't have much time after returning from the bank before Combs and Tremont were due.

Andy cleaned up after breakfast, took her shower and began to dress. She then began to pack up the clothes she brought with her. Later on there would be too much chaos to remember her clothes and personal items. Knowing she would not be returning to Luke's house tonight she needed to make sure she had these things.

Sam finally returned and said that everything was done. He had called Pops and Emily from downstairs, they needed to walk a few streets away to pick up the couple's car to use. Emily had told Pops that a detective called the Sundown last night and told Annie that they would not be able to make the meeting today. They said they would return Wednesday morning instead. Pops believed this, so Emily said she would keep him clear of the bar today.

Sam noticed Andy's suitcase by the door, "All ready?" he asked. There was a note in his voice that didn't seem to sound as casual as he meant it the question.

Wanting no more misunderstandings Andy approached him, "Yes, you know there is not going to be a lot of time afterwards and considering that's all I have for the moment, I didn't want to forget anything. You know, we still have a little bit of time…want help packing up your stuff too?"

He realized it was actually a good idea so they both packed up the merger items he had with him. He looked confused as he started pulling his clothes out of the dresser and closet. "What's wrong?" she said looking slightly guilty.

"I didn't bring that much but I can't find my favorite gray t-shirt or…" he counted, "I have a pair of boxers missing too." He looked at her confused, "I washed clothes Friday, I know I washed them."

She couldn't take it; she had to tell him. "Ummm, Sam? I took them."

"You did, why?" He looked at her surprised.

"Well because I still don't have any night clothes and I don't know when I'll be able to go to Luke's and get the rest of my stuff." She shuffled around trying not to look at him. "When my dad was here yesterday morning I asked him if I could sleep on his couch for a few weeks until I find another apartment."

"You asked him yesterday?" He questioned, she was busy pulling his socks out of the drawer and refused to look at him. She felt him behind her, she turned with his socks in her arms and she was in his. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted to…but I didn't know how to bring it up without sounding…I don't know…like I was expecting anything from you." She kept her eyes trained as his throat while she spoke.

He leaned down so that he could look in her eyes. "Andy, you could have told me. Maybe you should have told me…it doesn't matter now. Besides your welcome to my couch too…ok I'm not gonna lie, your welcome to my bed. I'm not insisting right now but…well I wouldn't mind having you there tonight. But only if that's what you…" He didn't get to finish the sentence he was trying but he sounded so nervous getting the words out. She saved him, she dropped his socks and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss ended and they stood holding each other for a few moments. It seemed like the subject was dropped, he was surprised when she said quietly. "I want to."

"Good." Was all he said while he squeezed her close, he kissed her on the forehead and then released her. Looking down he said. "See your always doing something to drop my socks." It must have been his silly way of changing the subject.

She looked at him, rolled her eyes and said. "Lame…and that's knocking them off, not dropping them." She smiled and they continued to pack up his things.

They walked over to the get the car; the older couple was both at home. Since they didn't have any plans for the day, they told Sam and Andy to keep the car as long as they needed.

Sam waited until they were in the car to mention to Andy that he thought that they were followed and it seemed they were still being followed now. It didn't surprise either of them, it just made them feel a bit more on edge.

Once they reached the bank, they got out and entered the bank. Burrows already said there would be a RCMP agent sitting at the first desk. When Sam approached the woman and asked if her name was Kathy, she motioned for them to sit. She looked around and then reached out for the small tote bag Sam had brought in with him. She took the bag and walked into another office. Returning shortly with the bag now full. "All small bills like requested, good luck." She said handing the bag over, Andy reached for it and he noticed her hand shake slightly as she put it on her shoulder.

They left the bank, his reassuring arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Once they reached the car he stopped before opening her door. He pulled her to him whispering in her ear. "Make it look good, they are watching." He bent and kissed her soundly before opening her door.

She got in and thought for a moment. Once he was in the car she looked at him. "You said almost the same thing to me Friday night after I got off the bus, but then you said nobody was watching us."

He looked at her puzzled before it dawned on him; he smiled wide. "Ok," he said shrugging his shoulders and leaning to put the keys in the ignition. "so I used it as an excuse to kiss you. You finally figured that out? Wow, McNally." He hadn't called her that in so long and the way he said it was like a caress. He pulled her hand into his lap and they drove back to the bar. Tremont and Combs were right behind them.

.


	14. Chapter 14

_This is the next to last chapter. Thank you so much everyone for the great reviews. Writing what I thought was going to be a short story, just morphed & morphed. This has been an awesome experience. I hope you like this chapter._

_Let me know what you think! Thanks, Cheers._

* * *

Sam drove past the surveillance van parked just down the street from the Sundown. There was a punk standing in front of its open hood dressed in ripped up jeans and a leather jacket, spiky hair. Sam wondered how Epstein managed to get his hair that way. He knew now the cover team would be four, Frank, Oliver, Noelle and Epstein.

Sam was surprised Luke hadn't found a way to join them. Since the bar was situated on a corner of a more residential area it was easier to cover yet harder to protect. He knew that there was at least one person with Epstein plus Burrows manning the surveillance equipment. The other two would be stationed somewhere on the cross street.

Because these guys already came into the bar a day early once, Burrows didn't want to take any chances. The teams had already been here about 15 minutes after he and Andy walked to Pops' house.

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the Sundown, there was no sign of the two vice detectives so Sam ushered Andy quickly inside. He did not want them trying to do the deal out in the parking lot without the recording equipment to pick up on the deal.

Once they were inside they headed straight into the bar. Sam's cell phone from Burrows rang. "They're not here yet. Did you see them?" Burrows said.

"Yeah, I'm kind of surprised they followed us to Pops and then to the bank. I know they were sitting across the street from the bank." While they were on the phone they did a sound check, everything was working great.

"Well I'll call you and let it ring once so you know I see them. So you the Andy just hang in there, they're not due for another 30 minutes."

When the call was through he glanced at Andy, she seemed pretty nervous. He knew everyone was listening and the cameras were on, not a time for much personal chatter. Well he said, going over to the bar, "Wanna beer?"

"You think that's a good idea? We are working." She said.

"It'll calm your nerves. Have one, I'll have one too." Sam took the two beers, twisting the tops off in camera range just to screw with whomever was watching them. He placed the beer on the bar. Andy pulled up a bar stool and sat down, sipping her beer. "It's good." She said.

It was an hour later, 30 minutes past the time when they should have been there. Sam was pacing, 'Where the hell are they?" he said. "Damn I thought they'd be early, now they're late. I don't trust this guy, he's up to something."

"Don't worry, he's just screwing with us." That beer had done Andy wonders, she was much calmer now, calmer then him. He continued to pace.

Sam decided it was a good time to go over this again. "Now you know how you're going to play this right? Don't go over the top, don't be too aggressive, ok?" Andy nodded. "With them thinking we are the only people here I really don't want Tremont thinking he's going to show you whose boss. So just be cool, but not too cool."

"Yes I know Sam, relax already." She hadn't ever seen Sam like this; normally he was putting things into perspective for her. Then it occurred to her; this was the first time she was seeing Sam scared. Normally he was unaffected, cool-headed, right now it seemed he was ready to go through the ceiling.

She cleared her throat and he looked at her. She mouthed the words 'I love you', he smiled and began to walk towards her before it dawned on him, he couldn't touch her. "Me too." He said out loud.

After what seemed an eternity Sam's phone rang once. They were here. They decided to stay where they were, Sam behind the bar, Andy sitting on one of the bar chairs.

The back door was thrown open, Tremont walked in. He was alone, carrying a case in his hand. He put the case down just inside the door and continued to walk to the bar, sitting down next to Andy. "Gimme a rum and coke." He said.

At first Andy didn't know what to do, should she speak. She squared her shoulders to get back into character before saying. "Your late."

"So what." Tremont said, reaching the drink Sam put in front of him.

"Where's your partner?" Sam asked.

"He's around." Tremont responded.

"Well now that we've done with the pleasantries, how about we move along now." Andy said.

"What's your hurry?"

Andy looked at Sam, then back to Tremont. "Look after this deal is done we're out of here."

"Going back to Ottawa already, what's your daddy think about you being hooked up with this hood?"

Andy laughed a slow sexy laugh, "_Daddy _has no say in _who_ I do. He's got enough of his own problems. I stay out of trouble and he's happy. Jake here keeps me out of trouble."

Tremont looked to Sam, "So you don't mind being her boy huh?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "It has its benefits." He looked at Andy, not trying to hide the way he felt about her.

Tremont looked from him to Andy. Yeah he could tell, two dumb kids in love. That's when he made up his mind. "Well you got the money, gorgeous?"

"Yep, you got the product?"

"Yeah." He motioned for Sam to go get the case.

Sam walked over and brought the case back behind the bar, sitting it on the counter. He then reached down and pulled the moneybag up and put that on the counter as well.

Andy reached for the case. "Not so fast." Tremont told her. He looked to Sam, "Money first."

Sam handed him the bag, he opened it and took out two stacks of cash. Looking through the rest of the cash he seemed satisfied. He pushed the case over to Andy; she opened it. The drugs were there.

"One thing before I leave, I can tell you kids are really in love. Sell that stuff and take the money to start a good life together. This shit will only ruin what you two have now."

Andy and Sam stared at each other puzzled; Tremont has a heart? Maybe even a conscience?

He grabbed the case and walked out the door.

Andy looked at Sam, "What was that?"

Sam just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

It was within a minute or so before they heard the sirens. The backdoor opened Oliver and Noelle stepped through. "Damn, Sammy my ass is numb from sitting so long but that was like taking candy from a baby. And what was with that crap about the kids in love?"

"I don't know that guy is strange." Sam was aggravated; maybe it was because he saw the look on Noelle's face. Standing behind Oliver at first, she stepped up looking from Sam to Andy. She was not happy and it showed.

Sam didn't want her commenting so he quickly changed the subject. "Well did you get them both?"

"Oh yeah, Combs was sitting in the car waiting for him." Oliver snickered. "What a puss, he started talking the moment he climbed out of the car. Frank finally had to tell him to shut up and save it."

"Andy," Noelle snapped, "go get your stuff, you're riding back with me to the barn. Sam, Burrows wants to see you. He just called the owners, he went to go pick them up."

"Alright, Sam do you want me to grab your stuff too and take it back to the barn? You won't have to worry about it later." Sam shook his head at Andy.

"You don't need to carry all that, I'll grab it on my way out. But I'll go up with you to make sure you have all of yours." Sam started to lead Andy out of the back door. Noelle sighed heavily prompting Oliver to look at her.

"What?" Oliver asked her.

Noelle just rolled her eyes and said. "Nothing."

Once they reached the apartment the door was shut and they were in each arms. He kissed her, pressing her against the door. Their tongues met and dueled; he picked her up crushing her against the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist. They stopped to catch their breath, both half laughing. "She knows." Andy said.

"Noelle is my friend, she won't say anything. At least not to anyone else; just us. Wait until she sees your neck." Andy lifted her hand to neck, she had forgotten about that. Sam lowered her to the floor. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I couldn't help myself."

"Are you kidding," she asked. "I was trying to think of anything I could to get you alone."

They both grinned at each other before they heard the steady beat of someone climbing the stairs heavily. "That's her, you better get going." He kissed her one last time before stepping to open the door.

Once she got to the top of the steps she saw them standing in the doorway. Looking at Sam she said, "You have lipstick on your lips, moron." She then looked to Andy, "And yours is smeared. Fix yourselves up, I don't have all day for this." She snapped.

Andy ran back in to reapply her lipstick and then grabbed her suitcase on the way out. Sam took it from her and carried it down the stairs. They wanted to kiss again before she left but with Noelle watching them closely, they just hugged. "Oliver, your riding back with Epstein and the rest in the van, I'm taking the cruiser."

"Gee thanks." Oliver said. "No problem…that is…" He waved them away.

Andy and Noelle walked through the parking lot. There were a few patrol cars still there but Tremont and Combs were already on their way to the 15.

Andy pulled along her suitcase as Noelle popped open the trunk. Andy stopped pushed the handle down and Noelle picked up her suitcase and practically threw it in the trunk, slamming the lid. "Get in." She ordered.

Once her and Andy were in the car. Noelle turned to her, "Just what in hell's name do you think you are doing." She reached to put the car in gear and pull away. "Are you out of your mind?"

Andy stared straight ahead. "I'm in love Noelle."

"Oh Jesus, with Sam or Luke? Or did you forget about your _boyfriend_ during this little weekend interlude? That ass has been storming through the station for the last three days, he's acting like a manic. Thank God we're working for I.A. on this one or his ass would have been in the van instead of Burrows and me. What the hell are you thinking?"

"Noelle…I don't know. I don't want to be with him anymore…"

"Now you want Sam, right?" She demanded. "You want Sam for right now or what?"

"Damn it Noelle, I love Sam…do you hear me? I don't care who knows! I fell in with Luke for the dumbest of reasons, ok? It was to get over Sam…which as you can see…it didn't work. Now I don't care whether you like it or not but when I see Luke I'm telling him its over and if Sam wants me, I damn well will be with him." Andy breathed. _Whew_ _that felt good, I hope she doesn't clock me._

"Damn," she said, "that's the first sign of life I've seen out of you in a while." She looked over at Andy while she drove. "But I'm telling you right now, if you break Sam's heart again…you _will _answer to me."

"Again?" Andy asked.

"Just when I thought you were starting to wizen up. I know Sam left because of you, he didn't say but I know that man. He was hurt badly. Don't do that to him again. Alright?"

"I regret so much. I do love him like crazy. Please believe me, Noelle. I wouldn't hurt him again for anything."

"Well you got your work cut out for you, that's for sure. Your boyfriend is one big jackass." Andy assumed Noelle was finally calling peace. Now her previous coolness added up. "You better hope and pray that Luke doesn't see the surveillance tape, when I heard Sam say 'me too' I knew what you mouthed to him."

She sighed thinking about what lay ahead. Luke.


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own Rookie Blue._

_You all have been such an inspiration to me while I wrote this story, your reviews have truly amazed me! I still can't believe people actually want to read what I write? OMG_

_Unfortunately I was not able to wrap everything up yet. There's still more Sam and Andy to go...I wanted the last chapter to be just them. I will update and complete soon. Cheers! _

* * *

On the way to the 15 Andy thought that her and Noelle had finally come to an understanding. Noelle was doing just what she always did, covering the back of her fellow officer and friend, Sam. Not that she would ever admit it and probably would knock you out if you said so but Noelle was the mama hen looking out for everyone else.

They received a call that Frank Best was waiting to see Andy and to report to his office directly. She was slightly nervous, Frank had always seem to be supportive of her, after Sam left and Luke had made the adjustments in her schedule. Frank was sometimes standoffish to her.

Once they arrived Noelle again reminded Andy to take care around Luke and get that settled as soon as possible. Noelle told her that in her absence Luke had been doing everything he could to find out where she was. Once he was told that she was on an assignment with Sam he demanded that she be removed and returned to the 15.

He called in every favor he thought he had left; no one would listen. He tried to bully anyone is his path that he thought would lead him to Andy. He tried harassing all of Sam's fellow officers to find out where they were exactly. But because Sam was working with the Internal Affairs department; no one but Frank had any idea of Sam's location. He was finally told that if he took any more aggressive actions he would be suspended.

Andy entered Frank's office he motioned her into a chair. "Well? That went extremely well. You did a great job from what I've heard from Burrows, very commendable Andy. You have done the 15 proud."

She was overwhelmed, "Thank you." She stuttered unable to think of anything else to say.

"I had my misgivings at first. When Burrows requested you, I was surprised to say the least but it seems he knew exactly what he was doing. You and Sam will both be briefed tomorrow at Internal Affairs, so you will report there in the morning."

Before she could speak, he continued. "Andy, there is another reason that I called you in here, I normally do not get involved in interoffice relationships but I do worry about this toxic relationship you seem to have with Luke."

Frank studied her before continuing. "He has created quite a number of upsets around here in your absence. He will be looked at closely by the senior administration in the coming weeks. He may even have a suspension coming his way. I'm telling you all this because I think you're a great cop with a lot of compassion and a love for the job. He is not a person you need in your life. Like I said, I normally don't involve myself in these things but please think carefully before moving any further in his association with him."

"Again, thank you, Sir. I do appreciate your candidness and I have had a few days away to think about my relationship with Luke. I do agree with you. He does not and never did have my best interests at heart, only his own. It was a terrible error of judgment on my part not to see the signs before this." She swallowed, ok finally she's going to talk to her staff sergeant about her 'man problems' she thought wryly.

"I made up my mind days ago to break this off. My only concern now is how he's going to take this and that he will try to blame Sam. I worry that he will try to extract some kind of revenge against him."

_Well! _Frank thought, _so that's how it is. _"Andy, Sammy's a big boy, don't you worry about him, besides I got Sammy's back. You just do what you need to; Luke has done himself no favors with his latest actions. I wouldn't be surprised if he was to be transferred from the 15 before too long. So good luck you, you've had a long couple of days so get out of here. Last I heard your father was here waiting for you in the squad room."

"Yes Sir and thank you Sir." Andy smiled.

"Its Frank, Andy, just Frank." He smiled back at her as she walked out of his office. _Damn Andy and Sammy, I knew that!_

* * *

Sam stayed at the Sundown long enough for Burrows to returned with Pops and Emily. Burrows told him he wouldn't pull him in for briefing tonight, he should just report in the morning with Andy. They would be returning to the 15 on Thursday.

Emily hugged Sam hard when she seen him. "Where's Andy?" she asked.

"She's already back at the 15 but I'm sure she was sorry to have missed you. She really likes you a lot Emily."

"Well you two should come back and visit! That would be wonderful, wouldn't it Pops." She looked over at her sheepish looking husband.

Pops stepped up to shake Sam's hand and then pulled him in for a big 'man' hug. "So I guess your name is Sam, not Jake huh? Got a lot to thank you for son."

"Hey Pops it's ok but just how much of this did you figure out before Burrows told you?"

"Well I know my Emily, she was up to something, that I knew. I wondered about you, the timing of you showing up. You really didn't seem like the kind of kid that would run from something. So you being here because of that didn't ring true." _If only Pops knew. _Sam thought.

"Anyways, that's why I gave you that ticket for Annie, I mean Andy. I just couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next." Pops snickered. "Then she showed up and that blew everything out of the water. After that I didn't know what to think. That kind of caring Sam…she wasn't acting…better keep her son."

Sam had to swallow the lump in his throat before he spoke, these people had come to mean so much to him. "I intend to Pops, I intend to."

"Wait a minute," Emily injected. "I thought…"

"Oh don't you worry Emily, I paid for that comment, dearly." Sam shook his head, "I don't think she's done with that one yet."

Emily and Pops laughed.

Burrows interrupted, "Well Sam, ready to head in? Frank wants to see you and then you're off the hook until tomorrow morning. I'm sure you'll be busy later anyway." Sam went to send Burrows the 'look' but smiled instead.

"Let's go." Sam smiled.

"Sure Sam," Burrows said as they left, "no reason to thank me either."

"Thank you?" Their nonsense conversation continued on and on to the station, both fighting for the last word.

* * *

As Sam and Burrows were entering the sally port Frank stood there waiting for Sam. They shook hands. "Good to see you Sammy. Man you have been missed around here!"

"Yeah Burrows has been telling me about some of the trouble that's been brewing."

"He's out of here, one way or another, he's pulled his last stunt at the 15." Burrows said. Neither had to acknowledge whom they were speaking of, all three of them knew.

All of them were startled when the door was thrown up, Luke walked into the sally port. He fists clenched at his sides. "You bastard." He said to Sam.

"Luke you need to be real careful of what you say…"

Speaking right over top of Frank he said, "Listen you, you may be the staff sergeant around here but you have _no_ authority over me." He then turned back to Sam "And you?" Luke completely out of control. "So just how many times did you fuck my girlfriend this weekend?"

Sam smiled before his fist connected with Luke's jaw knocking him against the wall. Sam used his forearm against Luke's throat to pin him to the wall. "You lousy sack of shit, if you ever go near her again, hurt her again. I will fucking kill you."

Frank tried pulling Sam off of Luke, it took him and Burrows to finally get him off of Luke so he could breathe. Luke stood there holding his throat, his eyes on Sam. Frank still had a grip on Sam's arm, afraid he might go after him again.

"I want to press charges," Luke said looking at Frank and Burrows. "You saw what he did to me."

Frank was the first to speak. "Luke all I saw was Sammy trip over your feet and accidentally knock the shit out of your sorry ass, Burrows?"

"Wow!" Burrows said, "I wasn't even looking in that direction so I couldn't tell you what I saw." He then turned back to Luke, "but I'll tell you what, young man. My new friend Frank here and my old friend and myself have been going over some of your case files. We've found quite a number of inconsistent witness statements and evidence errors…what was that nine different files already Frank?"

Frank nodded in agreement and Burrows continued, "So unless you want to spend the next month down in headquarters trying to save your own ass you better take my advice. Ask for a transfer and never show that face of yours around here again. While you still have a job that is."

It was quiet for a moment before the door again opened, Andy and Tommy walked into the room. Andy looked at the scene before her. Luke was rubbing his throat and there was a red patch around his jaw. Frank was holding on to Sam who looked furious and Burrows, the peacock was standing there proudly.

"Luke?" Andy asked. "What's going on here?"

Luke stood there looking at her with that look, his look of utter disappointment in her. Andy felt herself starting to revert back, Sam noticed the change as well.

Sam shook himself free of Frank. "Andy?" she looked at him. "I can't stand here and watch this. Do what you want but if you want me, you know where I'll be." Sam turned and walked out of the door slamming it behind him.

That snapped her out of it. She looked at Luke. "Just what the hell have you been doing while I was gone?" Luke was taken back; this was not his Andy.

"What have I been doing? Shouldn't we talk about you shacking up with Swarek all weekend? He just couldn't stay out of your pants could he?" Luke raged.

Andy looked at Frank and Burrows, "Please excuse us for a moment."

"Andy?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah Andy I'd like to talk to you without your father here." Luke said.

"Well that's too bad Luke, I need my father here with me right now." She said as Burrows and Frank left.

She squared her shoulders, getting in her act. "Luke I'm sure you already know that I do not wish to continue our relationship. I will be moving my things out of the house as soon as I can. I hope that you can try to be reasonable and mature enough to let me do these things without forcing me to use other tactics."

"What other tactics? What are you talking about?" Luke questioned.

"I'm talking about the secret files you keep on the home computer, I'm not stupid, I made a copy. If I need to I will use them, Burrows is an old family friend I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing them." Luke immediately tensed. "So grow up Luke, stop trying to control everything and everybody. You leave me and Sam alone and I won't turn in the files, got it?"

"Wait Andy, I…I love you, don't do this." Luke begged.

"Luke the only person you truly love is yourself. Now do we have a deal or not?"

Tommy was so proud of his daughter that day.

* * *

**_Like it? Hate it? Still one more to go... I totally wanted Swarek to kill Luke, but he's not worth going to jail for._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_You know I don't own Rookie Blue... darn it!_**

* * *

He stood outside waiting.

He hit Luke, once…it wasn't enough, not nearly enough, but it had to be. He wasn't going to hit him at all, he didn't promise her but he was going to try. Then Luke walked in and this overwhelming desire to hurt him ran straight through Sam. Rage, that's what it was.

How could you say something about your own girlfriend like that? Damn, it was true but still? He didn't know that, she wasn't his love, his life; she was just a possession that got away from him briefly.

He saw that way Luke looked at her, trying to recast that spell on her. That's why he spoke up and walked out. It was taking a big gamble but he wanted her to see him leave, hopefully that would give her the strength to get past this and come to him.

_And you were afraid too…admit it… _

_Hell yeah!_

This had all been so frustrating, how do you stand in a room full of people while letting one person decide whether or not you are going to be happy. How do you put so much faith in someone, giving them that much power over your happiness? It isn't by choice that's for sure, if it was by choice he would have moved on as soon as she backed off that day in the parking lot. Or the night she and Dov took Sadie in that warehouse. He would have just grabbed his keys and left with Shaw instead of agreeing to fix Marie's plumbing. Or…Christ, should have, could have, would have…when your body, your mind and your heart fits so perfectly with someone else…you have no choices. There is only one option, stand here and wait…wait for her to come out and tell you what your fate is.

Marriage, babies, birthdays, holidays he wanted it all with her…never thought about that stuff before, never cared, never met anyone that could tempt him to want that stuff until now…and now he still wasn't sure it was his.

Maybe this was God punishing him for not caring enough. For not committing to someone before; for being selfish. But was it really selfish? Why would you want to make someone believe that they could have a life with you when in reality it wasn't possible? Wasn't that really being a 'stand up' guy? Not leading anyone on. _Christ I'm making myself dizzy._

You can rationalize it, dissect it, and analyze it over and over, didn't matter. He wanted her. She was his just as sure as he was hers. He would always be hers.

This was him…sitting in the Sundown once again…waiting for her to come to him.

When he left the sally port and went to his locker to grab his truck keys and the personal belongings he left there. He went straight out to the long-term parking and picked up his truck. He pulled up outside of the station's back door and parked. Got out the leaned against it.

He hoped that she understood that when he said she would know where he was. He would be out here, waiting to take her home, his home.

He would forever remember that little apartment above the Sundown as the place where he found his home. Not the building, the structured house he lived in, but the place where his heart lived, with her.

He heard the back door of the station open and close. He didn't look up until he heard her voice call his name.

* * *

Luke tried to get her to change her mind, ran through his whole list of Sam's misdeeds. Andy had heard them all before, she was unmoved. At some point he realized it and agreed to the deal. She just wanted out, she wanted to start her new life, her new life with Sam.

Just the thought made her catch her breath. She could be with him now, freely.

Andy sat in the locker room, her suitcase at her feet. Her father said he was going over the viewing room to listen in while Burrows talked to Tremont. He would be there if she needed him.

It was strange, she thought, she grew up with that man and yet she felt closer to her father now more than ever. She never realized just how much his drinking had really affected her; being with Luke was like being with her father when he was drunk. Trying to keep him happy at any cost to yourself, just so you could live peacefully.

That was not the case with Sam; she did not tiptoe around him. She could give just as good as she got. That thought made her smile. All the fighting and the loving this past weekend, she shook her head…that's what it's about. Being able to stand toe to toe with the one you love knowing you may be fighting right now but you'll be loving just as hard later.

She loved him so much, even when he infuriated her. He would push and she would pull and then nothing else mattered but being together.

That man, why was I so blind for so long? It took thinking she had lost him to finally make her realize just how much he meant to her.

That was her fault too, she should have stood her ground back then and not let him walk out the door and leave her. Damn if he should try to do that to her now, even today she understood why he left, he wasn't running…he was waiting.

He is waiting, she thought. She jumped up, closed her locker door, grabbed her suitcase and walked out.

She reached the back door and walked out into the night air. There he was, leaning against his truck. Her heart caught, she was shaking. She put down her case. He didn't look up, _He's just as scared as I am, _she said to herself for reassurance.

"Sam?" she said quietly.

He looked up at her. His face was unreadable. "Well?" he asked.

"I…I broke up with Luke…I don't think he's going to be a problem. You hit him?"

"I tried, I really tried not to but…well…it's not important now why…but I'm sorry I couldn't hold back. He had it coming, for a lot of things. I'm sorry." He finally stood straight up but he didn't move towards her. He just kept watching her.

She didn't know what to do; now that the time was here…she was paralyzed. They stood there for what seemed eternity before he said, "Andy, come here."

She took one step forward and so did he; then another and they were in each other's arms. They just held on to each other for a moment. She felt his lips by her ear. He kissed her ear and then her cheek. She turned her head and their lips met. It was sweet and soft, like two people kissing for the first time.

He pulled away and asked, "Lets go, alright?"

She nodded and he moved to grab her suitcase. He reached for her hand and led her to his truck. He put her case in the back with his bags and opened the passenger door for her. He got in and started the truck. They pulled out of the parking lot.

"Does your dad know where you are going?" He remembered that she asked to stay with him after this.

"Yes, he knows." There was a strange air between them. Sam seemed to be keeping a tight control on himself. She didn't know what he was thinking.

He drove them to his house in relative silence.

They arrived at his house, he opened the garage door and parked. Cutting off the engine he didn't dare look at her yet. He turned and opened his door and walked around to open hers. They both got out and walked to the entrance to the house.

Sam opened the door and turned, he grabbed her so fast and pulled her into the house, that she let out a squeal of surprise. He kicked the door closed and he was on her. "Damn it Andy…" he said between kisses. "I need you."

She pushed him back for a moment "I need you to." She said and reached to slide his jacket off. He did the same for her. They reached for each other again, kissing while they both kicked off their shoes. They reached for the other's shirts, pulling them off.

He surprised her again by picking her up off of her feet and carried her through the house straight to his bedroom. He let her stand there while he striped off the coverlet from the bed and threw it on the floor. "That thing has got to be dusty." He said absent-mindedly. He reached for her again.

He undid the hooks of her bra and pulled it off. Naked chest met naked chest, they both moaned at the contact. He pulled her in for another kiss, running his tongue across her bottom lip asking to be let in. Her tongue met his as she opened her mouth to him.

She lovingly rubbed the whiskers of his jaw regretting it would soon be gone, she loved the feel them on her skin. She was with him every step of the way, every touch, every caress pushing them further and further.

They finally fell across the bed together, parting only long enough for Andy to pull herself up to the pillow and Sam to move up next to her. He lay beside her, his hand around her waist. Both of them were breathing hard. "I was beginning to wonder." Andy said half-laughing.

He laughed too, "I had to focus on getting us home or otherwise we would have been naked in the front seat of the truck. Not really the greatest of ideas…at least not parked that close the back door of the station." He breathed. "And you know I was nervous as hell."

"Actually I had no idea what you were thinking." She sounded relieved.

"I have never been so scared in my life." He said sheepishly.

"Me too. I walked out there and it was like meeting you for the first time, if that makes sense?"

"It does," he said, "maybe we should try to get to know each other better?"

She giggled, "You think?" she turned, rubbing her leg against his. "Sam I'd like to really get to know you better."

The rest of their clothes were gone, Sam rolled onto his back pulling Andy up to straddle him. She rested her hands on his chest and leaned down. She gave his a long wet kiss before settling against him and joining their bodies. "I love you." She said.

Sometime later Sam said. "I love you too."

* * *

_Well that's it. The sun has set on the Sundown. (so to speak) I hope that you enjoyed the story. Everyone of you that took the time to review, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This story really took on a life of it's own and all of you hung on for the ride. That is SO cool! _

_I know not everyone will be thrilled with the end but this is what I saw for it. _

_So let me know - like it? Friggin' hate it? All reviews are welcome, always. :) _

_Again YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!_


End file.
